


Another Chance

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Prompto Argentum, M/M, The Astrals are nice, Time Travel Fix-It, but also Oracle!Luna, oracle!Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: After the final fight, Prompto stands on a field of flowers and gets offered another chance to fix things. To keep Noctis alive. Needless to say, he takes it.





	1. Bahamut

**Author's Note:**

> I have what feels like a million WiPs, but I really had this plot bunny floating around in my mind for months now, so I just started writing it.

A field of sunflowers. Well, Prompto Argentum thought while inclining his head, if white almost translucent sunflowers existed. He blinked. This was not Insomnia – it was not even a  _dawn_.

“You never once called upon me,“ a deep voice resonated over the fields, but there came no reply. Even though Prompto knew curiosity killed the cat, it got the better out of him and he turned around towards the voice.

Eyes almost exactly the same colour as Noctis‘ pierced him with their stare. "What?" Prompto asked and stumbled back just to slip on a flower. Tall, intimidating and utterly unfamiliar – albeit dressed in Insomnia’s colours. “Wha—who are you?" Summoning – or trying to summon his gun only made the stranger's mouth twitch to a smile.

“It is bad manners to ask someone for their name before introducing yourself – and weapons don’t exist in this plane of existence.“ He crossed the distance in long strides and offered his hand. Prompto wasn’t even sure why he took it, but he did and was pulled to his feet, but at his next words, he wished he had stayed seated. “I’m Bahamut, guardian of Insomnia’s crystal. “

“I… uh… am Prompto? I think you got the wrong guy here. Sure, you aren’t looking for Noct? I mean Noctis Lucis Caelum, the king of Insomnia? “

“Yes, I am sure,“ he spoke.

Prompto tried not to fidget but was unsuccessful. “I—Listen, buddy, I—Oh Astrals, I didn’t just say that did I? “

Bahamut inclined his head. “You did. “

“I’m sorry, I…“ Prompto hid his face in his hands. “Why me? Iggy would have known how to act around an Astral…“

A warm hand gently pried his hands away from his face. “It’s alright, Prompto. Don’t be afraid. Look at me.” It worked. Except that Prompto now looked like he was going to cry. ”You know, your anxiety will dig you an early grave. I’m an Astral when I say something is fine, it really is. “

“…that doesn’t help…“ Prompto mumbled. “But thanks. New high score for the anxiety, made an Astral of all being trying to—“

He was pulled into a tight hug. Warm seeped through his clothes, there was a soft hum in the background and Prompto finally relaxed. Bahamut’s hand brushed a stray lock from his face. “I thought this might help. It always helped with your grandfather after all."

“My grandfather…?” Prompto repeated softly. “I have a family?”

Bahamut seemed to consider it for a moment. “Calling him your grandfather is a little close of a relationship I suppose. Great-great-grandfather might be a little closer, but I generally keep track of your family.“

“How was he?“ he asked softly, looking at the Astral whose arms were still tight around him. “Can you tell me?”

Bahamut offered him a smile. “Do you know anything at all about your family?”

Prompto merely offered a shrug. “I guess they are from Niflheim. But I was an experiment so they could be from everywhere and nowhere.”

“Solheim,“ Bahamut corrected softly. “Your family is from Solheim, it might be Nif-territory now, but you should never forget about your real origin. How did you grow up?“

“In Insomnia,“ he told him, gazing at his bracelets. “I was adopted early and never had the chance to meet my parents. Honestly, I don’t even know who got me out of the factories in Niflheim or how.“

Bahamut was silent for a short moment. “One might think Shiva had a hand in that considering what the Nifs attempted.“ This time Prompto stayed silent, waiting for him to continue and he did him the favour. “It might be for the best that you never got to meet your parents. Your mother was very naive to elope with a despicable man like your father. Your great-great-grandfather, however, was a very kind man. You would be wise to remember that. “

“I will treasure that knowledge,” Prompto affirmed and smiled. “So at least I’m related to one good person. My father is positively evil after all…”

Bahamut shook his head. “There were certainly more, Prompto. Nevertheless, not knowing who you are, explains why you never called upon me.” He shook his head. “I believe it’s time to stack the cards once more. I shall send you back before you even met your king and this time I shall not leave you alone.”

“What?” Prompto responded, blinking owlishly. “I don’t understand?”

Bahamut inclined his head. “You’ve met Shiva’s Oracle in your journey.” It was a statement, but Prompto still nodded. “Thus you’ve seen the worst possible future of the light, not the best.”

“Did Noct die for nothing?” he whispered and pressed his hand to his mouth. “That can’t be…”

“He doesn’t have to stay dead. If you want, I will allow you to go on the journey again. But do you?” The astral stepped on step away and offered his hand. “I will show you how you can help him with more than your gunslinger abilities.”

Prompto didn’t need to think about it, he just reached out for his hand. “I’ll do everything to save Noct,” he promised and then he heard the blaring of an alarm clock. He blinked and looked around while Bahamut just seemed slightly amused.

“Then start with waking up,” he spoke and flicked against his forehead. “You won’t save anyone if you keep sleeping.”


	2. Lunafreya

Prompto couldn’t even begin to put the sense of surrealism into words when he opened his eyes to the room he had lived in years ago. He blinked at Bahamut who leaned against his bedroom door. “This is–“

“Did you think I promised too much?” the astral asked amused. “You should meet your king sometime today. Do you still remember where?”

He needed a second before his gaze fell onto his alarm clock and he jumped out of the bed and almost shoved Bahamut away from the door. “Elementary school starts today,” he answered in between of brushing his teeth. “I need to hurry.”

The astral inclined his head. “I see.” And watched him rushing through his morning routine indifferently.

Slowly it dawned on Prompto. Bahamut probably had no idea what a school was and then there was another question burning on the back of his mind. “Can other people see you too?”

“Only if I want them to or you summon me,” Bahamut answered softly and watched Prompto take his backpack. “Do you want people to see me?”

“No,” he told him immediately, “I don’t want Kingsglaive after me because an astral follows me around. This whole thing just happened. Give me some time to figure out what to do.”

Bahamut nodded lightly and Prompto left the house.

 

* * *

 

As soon as his eyes found Noctis calm form, Prompto grabbed his chubby arm.

Sure, he wasn’t his biggest yet, he wouldn’t hit it until the end of the year, but… he just couldn’t face Noct like this. Even… even if the loneliness in Noctis eyes made Prompto’s heart clench in sadness.

 

* * *

 

Time passed and Prompto still didn’t know what to do. Bahamut, however, taught him things. _Told_ him things.

And Prompto could imagine Solheim vividly.

He hadn’t even realized how much time he had spent doing basically nothing of practical use when he saw Tiny. “Pryna,” Bahamut corrected him softly, “a messenger of Shiva.”

Prompto couldn’t speak when he cradled the tiny puppy in his arms. “She is hurt again,” he mumbled.

“Well then,” Bahamut spoke and looked at the white ball of fur in Prompto’s arms, “I’ll teach you to heal. I think she will appreciate it. Let’s go home.”

He needed a second before he followed Bahamut to the empty house they lived in.

 

* * *

 

Pryna breathed softly on Prompto’s lap and Bahamut sat next to them on the bed. Prompto still was at a loss. “And I should be doing what? Luna’s hands just started glowing and healed? I have no idea how?”

“Relax,” Bahamut spoke and put one hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “There is light in you, but anxiety shadows it. Close your eyes and imagine as clearly as you can how you take care of the wound. How does it feel to help? Concentrate on just that.”

“I–“

Bahamut hushed him. “Concentrate. Imagine.” His hand settled on Prompto’s wrist and brought it over Pryna’s wound.

Prompto took a deep breath. He’d first clean the wound. Carefully, he didn’t want to hurt her after all. Then he’d apply the salve – a little more than actually needed, just to be sure. Pryna hadn’t liked the salve, but he’d known it was a necessary evil. Finally, he would bandage it. He had used his bandana last time, but this time, he would use a white bandage, to wrap it tightly around the wound and– “Well done,” Bahamut’s voice pulled him out of his concentration.

He blinked and looked at a patch of Pryna’s skin, that was furless, yes, but also woundless. “I… did it?”

“Yes,” the astral affirmed, “That is the–“

“I did it, Pryna!” Prompto cheered and ruffled the light fur. Pryna jumped on his bed and barked happily, her tail wiggling wildly. “I did it!” But then, he sobered up, staring sadly at the puppy. “Does that mean you’ll be gone in the morning?”

Pryna’s ears dropped and she nuzzled into his hand.

Bahamut’s gaze was unwavering. “Write a letter to Shiva’s Oracle. She is on our side in this battle, so she might need to know who her allies are.”

Prompto blinked and nodded. “And when Lady Lunafreya writes back she might send Pryna.” He put Pryna carefully on the ground, petting her head. “Do you have an idea what to write?”

Bahamut waited until Prompto pulled out an unused notebook. “Why don’t you start with Prince Noctis? He is the threat that connects you after all.”

Prompto considered it for a few moments before he started to write.

 

* * *

 

Luna giggled softly when she read Prompto’s letter, because who ended a letter with ‘P.S. I’m so sorry, that I don’t have proper paper to write on!! Hope you aren’t too bothered. (´;ω;｀)’?

“Did something good happen?” Gentiana asked her.

“Prompto asks me to thank you for saving him from Niflheim,” she answered her with a bright smile and buried a hand in Pryna’s soft fur. “He found Pryna and healed her. It’s cute how proud he is.” Pryna yipped softly and licked her fingers.

“Bahamut’s charge?” Gentiana stepped closer to Luna and looked at the letter. “I’m glad he learns to use his abilities. Bahamut has always been quite picky with teaching oracles.” She was silent for a moment, lost in thought.

“He’s learnt to heal while being in the first grade. That’s incredible isn’t it?” she encountered. “He also promised to keep an eye on Noctis. I’m so relieved.”

But then Gentiana spoke. “The last Oracle Bahamut taught was the one that helped building Insomnia shortly before Solheim’s fall. These are certainly interesting times.”

Lunafreya turned to her and smiled. “You never told me there were other oracles,” she said.

Gentiana agreed softly. “Although Prompto might be the last living other Oracle. The other lines have been lost in time,” she added softly. “Are you going to write him back?”

“Of course!” she answered and turned back to her desk, opening a few drawers before pulling out a bright yellow scrapbook. “What do you think, will Prompto like this one?”

“Why wouldn’t he? I have the feeling that he has a sunny personality,” Gentiana answered and stepped to Luna who was already engrossed in writing her response.

 

* * *

 

When Pryna was patiently waiting for Prompto at his door, he almost squealed. Bahamut raised an eyebrow, but then followed them inside. Pryna’s paws scrambled lightly over the floors. It didn’t bother Prompto though, he just took her and put her on a couch pillow and sat down next to her before petting her properly.

However, Pryna wasn’t satisfied with it. She jumped on his lap and shook her fur until a notebook fell on Prompto’s lap. He chuckled softly. “I’m not Noct,” he told her and took the notebook in his hand, “Next time leave delivering to Umbra, hm?”

But she only nudged the notebook to his chest. “Want me to be nosy?” The puppy barked softly. “Alright, let’s read what our dear Oracle writes our precious–” Pryna’s tail wiggled happily and Prompto’s breath caught.

‘ _Dear Prompto,_ ” Luna had elegantly written, “ _I thank you from the bottom of my heart for healing my dog Pryna. Congratulations on your first successful use of magic!_ ’

His gaze wavered and he looked to Bahamut who was standing on the right side of the couch, arms crossed and eyes half closed as if he had almost fallen asleep. Then his gaze wandered to Pryna who now sat calmly on his lap. “Lady Lunafreya wrote me?” he then mumbled when his gaze fell back on her writing. “She wrote me in a new notebook?”

“She wants to keep in contact,” Bahamut reasoned unmoving, “You have the same interest after all.”

Prompto cracked a bright smile and put Pryna on the ground before storming up the stairs to his room.

 

* * *

 

It was freezing. Prompto watched his breath turn white while he waited in the darkness. Bahamut stood next to him, calm as a statute. Suddenly he gripped Prompto’s arm. “This way,” he said and Prompto followed.

His steps echoed in the long hospital halls. Goosebumps rose on his arms, but Prompto ignored it in favour of not being left behind by Bahamut. Before the astral stopped walking he squeezed Prompto’s arm softly and went to a door.

“Here,” he told him and looked to the door on their right. “I’ll stay out here in case somebody comes. Hurry.”

Prompto nodded and pulled his hood deeper into his face. “Will do,” he whispered and then stepped into the room.

The patient looked terrible. Black markings on his pale skin, the cheeks were fallen. Prompto’s stomach sunk, the darkness didn’t ease his fear. But he took a deep breath and settled down on the bed and the man opened his tired eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes widened. “You shouldn’t be here,” he spoke with a faint voice, “You could–“

“Nah,” Prompto interrupted with a shrug, “Don’t worry, I’m here to help you with your suffering.” He closed his eyes and concentrated until a warm feeling enclosed his hands and he took the ones of the patient.

He made a noise of utter surprise when Prompto shifted to lean his forehead against his. “Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness’ blight,” he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. When the last speckles of light disappeared, Prompto brought some distance between them.

The patient turned on the lamp and looked at his arms in surprise. “H-how?”

“Lady Lunafreya told me of your suffering. The last pains will pass in a matter of days,” he grinned softly, but then pulled his hood deeper into his face. “If you hear of anyone else suffering like you do, please ask King Regis or Prince Noctis to tell Lady Lunafreya. I’ll try my best to help them.” Prompto offered him a last smile and then bolted out to Bahamut who just took his arm again and showed him the shortest way to their home.

 

* * *

 

That night, Prompto settled down at his desk and started writing, ‘ _Dear Luna (is it really really ok to call you that? You’re like royalty and stuff?), thank you! Bahamut showed me the shortest way to the patient and I healed him. Please don’t tell anyone who I am, I want to befriend Noctis as Prompto not as an Oracle. If you hear of any other starscourge cases in Insomnia, please write me about it. I’ll do my best to heal them too!’_ Prompto rambled on for a while until he took out his camera and mused about a picture to send her.

He never got to a decision, the tiredness of his body caught on long before that and he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the next chapter! I was astonished by all the comments on the last chapter, but so happy too. Thank you again. Also: Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a comment (again) <3  
> Much love,  
> Mal


	3. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this chapter last week, but I had to pack for a convention and then went to it (if you're curious, I put two pics of my fateswap!Luna cosplay on Tumblr and I will upload my Rise Kujikawa cosplay soon as well. I'll also upload my con haul on it and my journal pages). Since I'll probably move this weekend and then have my first week of uni... I have no idea how long the next chapter will take?  
> It's also kinda late right now and I haven't reread it completely, but yeah, no other time slot is quite available?  
> I hope you'll still enjoy the next chapter of Another Chance!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal

It took Prompto the grand number of three letters before he realized that something was wrong. He paused reading Luna’s letter and looked at Pryna who was stretched out on his bed, paws twitching lightly while she tried to worm her way onto his lap.

“Is something amiss?” Bahamut asked with crossed arms.

“Eh, no,” he answered, “Well, maybe. I just realized Pryna was here too early. I wrote Luna while her mother is still alive and she doesn’t even know Noct yet.” Prompto sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What can you do?” Bahamut questioned and watched him intently.

Prompto bit on his bottom lip. “I can write her. Don’t Oracles have visions? Maybe I can leave a letter at the next one I heal for Noct too?”

“If you want to warn them I can be your messenger too. Regis has been trying to get information about you from me since Oracle Sylva told him I was your guidance.” Bahamut’s gaze wandered out of the window. “If this was our first run, I would have given in. Regis offered to take you in.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? We can’t do that though. I want to be Noct’s friend not just… not just someone he has to be friendly with.”

Bahamut nodded slightly. “I am well aware, Prompto. The only thing I told him, is that Lunafreya and I are the only ones who know who you are.”

He nodded and leaned against the wall behind him. “That means he can figure out I don’t have parents who take care of me too.” Then he shrugged. “Aw, hell. What’s done is done. Luna didn’t write anything about another one who needs to be healed. I’ll think about my response while I go running.” He ruffled through Pryna’s white fur. “You coming, baby girl?”

And the dog yipped happily before jumping from the bed and running downstairs.

“Keep enough energy for fighting lessons later,” Bahamut told him when Prompto slipped on his shoes.

“Will do!” Then the door opened and fell back into the lock.

 

* * *

 

Prompto couldn’t believe that training could be fun.

It was weird. He knew he had been a good gunslinger. Getting there, spending hours over hours training hadn’t been fun though. Prompto had still done it. For Noctis.

However, the way Bahamut made him think on his feet was enthralling. It made the adrenaline in his body flare in a good way. The mix between the usage of weapons and magic in quick succession…

Suddenly Bahamut stopped. “Let’s stop for today. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“But…” Prompto mumbled, “This is so cool.” His eyes wandered over the scenery. Something in the back of his mind was utterly in love with the shining desert sand.

Bahamut shook his head. “You’ll have enough time to admire Solheim’s outer regions another time. Wake up.”

Prompto’s eyes snapped open. “You are no fun.”

Bahamut shook his head. “You will be displeased if you don’t get enough sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto’s finger hovered over the delete button of his camera. It was by any means a nice picture, but also… boring?

“Hey?” someone asked him and Prompto looked up with a bright smile.

“Morning!” he greeted Noctis. “How are you?”

“I’m… fine?” he answered somewhat confused.

Prompto smiled even brighter. “I’m so glad. I was worried when you didn’t come these last three days.” Noctis shifted his weight and Prompto almost flinched. “Sorry, that was probably creepy. Still… I’m glad you’re better.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s actually why I came to you…” He looked at the teacher before he looked back to Prompto. “I missed school and he said I should ask you for notes?”

“Eh… Sure,” Prompto answered and felt his heart drop a little. “Want to go over them while we have lunch?”

Noctis nodded. “Yes, please.”

Prompto bit on his bottom lip. “You don’t have to be that… formal with me.” He pumped his fist against his shoulder. “I’m Prompto.”

Noctis offered him a tiny smile, but it was the first real smile he had seen on Noctis since he came back. “I know that.”

“Well, yes, but I never introduced myself to you!”

 

* * *

 

Prompto was a tiny bit confused when Noctis came to him the next day, but he still greeted him as brightly as before.

“Wanna eat lunch together again?” he asked and Prompto was positive his heart skipped a beat.

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

Bahamut just knew they had met. “How is school going?”

Prompto looked up from his studies and pouted. “First you tell me to study before you’ll train me and now you distract me.”

“You’re getting friendly with the chosen king,” the astral mentioned, “The one person who has your loyalty. Am I not allowed to be curious?”

“I… sure,” Prompto told him with narrowed eyes, “But that doesn’t mean I’ll tell you. Whatever it has to do with you, Noct is my friend.”

The Astral nodded lightly. “Then I can tell Regis where to find you?”

“Absolutely not,” he answered, “Noct’ll think I only hang out with him because of _that_.”

Bahamut narrowed his eyes. “I’ll accept your decision, but if you ever change it, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Prompto mumbled and went back to his notes.

 

* * *

 

Noctis shuffled through Prompto’s notes and chuckled softly. He looked up from his camera. “What’s up?”

“Your notes are so aesthetic,” Noctis answered, “How much time do you spend studying?”

“Eh, my caretaker insists that I spend two hours each day on my desk,” he smiled softly, “One hour aren’t revision but extracurricular something, but still…” Prompto shrugged softly.

“Like what?” he asked and leaned against Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto hummed. “History, I suppose. My family isn’t exactly… from around here and he insists I should learn of my family’s history.” He pulled his legs to his chest and swallowed.

“Where is your family from?” he asked with narrowed eyes. “How long have they been in Insomnia?”

Prompto could feel his hands get sweaty. “What used to be Solheim, but I was born in the outskirts of Gralea. Someone brought me to the Crown City to keep me safe from the Niffs after some things happened. I know I have no place here, but… I’m trying my best.” He offered Noctis a shy smile.

“I think,” Noctis told him and pulled Prompto into a one armed hug, “you’re a good Crown Citizen.”

“Thank you…” Prompto could feel his cheeks heating. “You’re the best.”

 

* * *

 

They said time passed quickly when you had fun. Prompto had fun. With Noctis. With his training. And more often than not sneaking into hospitals with Bahamut.

Prompto swallowed when Bahamut tensed. “A glaive?” he asked and jumped from the bed. Bahamut nodded curtly and Prompto looked back to the woman he had healed. “The last pain will disappear in a matter of days. I have to–“ The door opened and Bahamut pulled him out of the window.

The glass broke when Prompto’s body was forced against it and he fell. Wind messed up his hair and then Bahamut’s arms were tight around his body. Prompto could see the light being switched on and someone dressed in black opening the window.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was positively beaming when he beat Noctis grades at the end of the year by one percent. Noctis couldn’t even be sad when Prompto smiled like that. He still bumped his fist against Prompto’s shoulder in mock annoyance.

But when Prompto flinched, Noctis’ eyes widened. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah! Of course!” He looked to the ground and pressed his hand on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Noct.”

Noctis’ gaze wavered and he gently put his hand on Prompto’s. “You know that you can always tell me everything right?” Prompto blinked at him. “You’re my best friend, Prom…”

Prompto bit on his bottom lip and looked at the crowd. “Can you keep a secret?” Noctis nodded slightly. “Let’s go somewhere else then…”

 

* * *

 

Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You know that there is an Oracle in Insomnia. That’s me.” He looked at Noctis whose eyes were wide with surprise. “Yesterday we… Bahamut and I sneaked into the Insomnia Central Hospital to heal a Glaive, but she was protected by another Glaive and Bahamut pulled me out of the window. He protected me from graver injuries, but I still got some bruises.” He took another deep breath. “You can’t tell anybody. _Please_. I was born in Gralea, Noct, I’m basically the enemy.”

Noctis gaped at him. “Dad is looking for you,” he eventually told him, “He wouldn’t hurt you, he’s so worried. Doesn’t it drain you?”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “The crystal? No.” He scratched his neck. “Your bloodline only gets drained by it because it was cursed because one king fell into darkness. A precaution of sorts. The king nobody talks about not even the history books.” He offered his hands for Noctis to take. “Give me your hands for a moment. Let me see what I can fix.”

Hesitantly Noctis took Prompto’s offered hands and watched how their joined hands started to glow. A pull Noctis had never realized he had, just slipped away as if it had never been there in the first place and the glow faded.

“There we go,” he told him, “The only thing it drains now is your energy level, so you’ll feel hungry after an extensive use of magic. That’ll be fine right?”

“You… You’re amazing, Prompto,” Noctis mumbled looking at his hands. “That is…”

“Let’s go, Ignis will get kittens if you’re way too late,” he told Noctis and stood up before doubling over.

“Prom?!”

Prompto’s stomach growled. “Shouldn’t have skipped breakfast, but I forgot shopping yesterday and it was either that or skipping lunch.”

Noctis took his hand. “I’ll invite you then. Ignis wanted to meet my imaginary friend anyway.”

“Imaginary friend?”

Noctis smiled brightly. “He hasn’t met you.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto buried his teeth in the burger and almost cried. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed the Crow’s Nest.

“Like it?” Noctis asked and pulled the greens from his burger.

“Love it,” Prompto hummed in pleasure. “I haven’t had food like this in forever. You should eat your salad too.”

“Be my guest and have it,” he answered and started eating his burger. Ignis raised his eyebrows. “I know you like it, Prom.”

“Food is expensive, Noct.” However, Prompto still took the food with a soft smile. “You shouldn’t waste it.”

Ignis still watched him when he asked. “You’re best in class aren’t you?”

“I beat Noct by one percent,” he grinned after he swallowed the bite.

Ignis nodded softly. “Well done. Do you have strict parents?”

Prompto shrugged softly. “I’m mostly alone. Sometimes they’re home long enough to share a meal or a chat, but they work a lot.” He smiled a little. “Maybe I’ll get a little present for my grades. I studied a lot, you know?”

Ignis seemed a little taken aback as he studied Prompto who then took the greens from Noctis’ tray. “I can imagine… Noctis mentioned your notes were very well done.”

“Thank you!” Prompto answered, smiling brightly, he looked back to his friend. “What are you doing in the summer?”

Noctis sighed softly. “We’re going on a diplomatic visit to–“

Prompto froze. “You can’t go,” he mumbled, “You _can’t_ go, Noct.”

“I’ve got no say in that,” he answered and shrugged. “Believe me, I would rather hang out with you, but I’ve got duties and stuff.”

Prompto swallowed. “If you really go, say hello to Lady Lunafreya from me. Oh, and make a picture of Umbra, I only ever see Pryna everywhere. I could use a few more dog pictures.”

“I know, you love dogs,” Noctis teased and nudged his good shoulder. “Why don’t you have one? Your caretaker against it?”

Prompto’s eyebrows rose. “My caretaker? No, he adores the thought of more company. My parents? Yes, very much so.”

“Must be hard,” Noctis answered, “Your caretaker sounds a lot nicer than your parents. He just makes you study a lot, right? About Solheim wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “But I think I’ve got it down by now. It’s been two years since we started.”

“Solheim’s history?” Ignis enquired and leaned a little more to Prompto, “Is your caretaker not happy with the education you receive in school?”

“He said, they don’t get the events right. Like why the Caelums were chosen as guards for the crystal and all that.”

Noctis blinked. “Why were we chosen?”

“Because you were born into it, Noct. You’re the chosen king. That’s why Solheim’s Oracle was brought to Insomnia by the Glacian.” He stared at his food, lost in thought, but then he added. “That and because Solheim’s Oracle would have been used to further the development of MTs. The magic he has was the magic that powered the defence systems of Solheim. It was a little like the Old Wall of Insomnia.”

“The Old Wall?” Noctis asked and looked to Ignis. “What is the Old Wall?”

Prompto snorted softly. “What sort of Prince are you, Noct? The Old Wall is the perfection of the Magitek Armour Niflheim wants to archive. They are blessed rocks that serve as coffins for the old kings.” His gaze landed on Ignis. “Aren’t you his advisor?”

“I am,” Ignis said and narrowed his eyes. “You know an awful lot about restricted information.”

Prompto smiled brightly. “My caretaker is private to a lot of things.”

 

* * *

 

“What happened Noctis?” his father asked him and he looked up from the food he was playing with.

“Why am I the chosen king? What does that mean?” he questioned him. “He mentioned that that was the reason we were chosen as the royal line for Insomnia, but…”

“Who told you?” Noctis bit on his cheek. “Did you… by any chance meet the Oracle?”

He flinched lightly. “I know who he is, but I promised not to tell anybody.”

“I see,” Regis told him, “Is he alright? He healed a Glaive who got infected yesterday and it must have been draining.”

Noctis shook his head. “He’s only bruised from jumping out of the window. Bahamut caught him, but gripped a little too hard.” Then he smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, the Crystal doesn’t drain his life energy, it just burns calories. Which does mean he should eat more – I mean he skipped breakfast! – but he’ll be just fine.”

“That’s relieving to hear,” he told him. “But unusual at the same time. Did he mention why the Crystal treats us differently?”

He nodded and bit his lip. “Because we’re cursed since the king that is erased from the history books fell into darkness. But he lifted it for me, so I’m only burning calories from now on too! I’ll–“ His father’s eyes were slightly misty. “Dad?”

“I’m so glad, Noctis.” The king stood up and moved until he could pull him into a tight embrace. “I’m so incredibly glad, you won’t have to bear any of this pain. Next time you see him, tell him I’ll be forever in his debt. If he needs anything at all, I’ll help him.”

“I’ll tell him!” he assured him, “Maybe then he won’t be afraid of being hurt by you anymore.”

“He’s scared of me?”

Noctis nodded. “I told him, he didn’t need to be, but he was born in Gralea and…” He shrugged helplessly. “The Glacian brought him to Insomnia because they almost… used him to further the MTs or something…”

“He has told you a lot,” a deeper voice interrupted them.

Noctis eyes widened at the imposing man who stood there in full armour. “Bahamut,” his father spoke, “It’s a pleasure. Please extend my thanks to your Oracle as well.”

Bahamut shook his head lightly. “He will say it was no problem and shrug it off. My charge is rather fond of Noctis.” The Astral grinned softly. “I haven’t had such a lively Oracle since Solheim fell and it’s thanks to your child. Without his friendship, he was too focused on his mission to even enjoy his childhood. Not that the absence of his parents made it any easier on him.”

“If he ever needs anything I–“

The Astral shook his head. “He wouldn’t take it. Somehow, he feels like an imposter. I tell him, his family used to have a place in the council and he just looks sad like it was a loss.”

“The empty chair on the right side of the king?” he mumbled and the Astral nodded, “Tell him, it’s still kept empty. But he’s only allowed on the council when he’s in High School.”

Bahamut nodded ever so lightly. “He is upset you’re leaving. I told you years ago what would happen.”

“An Oracle’s vision is never exact and we need to go on this trip,” he answered, “I can understand that he is upset, but I already took precaution to defend against… a woman with the body of a snake.”

“He had something else to share with you,” Bahamut added, “Dark clouds around Oracle Sylva.”

His father seemed to be lost in deep thought, so Noctis asked. “Did you go shopping?”

The Astral smiled lightly. “Yes, we did. I have to thank you for making him eat after school, he was in no condition to run around like that even if he keeps thinking otherwise.”

“I’ll ask Ignis to pack extra lunch for the next school year,” he assured Bahamut, “His food looks so bland.”

“You’ll have my thanks for that. My Oracle isn’t the best cook, I agree,” he told him, “I will take my leave then. Please take care.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t know what to do when Luna’s message after the attack on Tenebrae was ‘ _I’m sorry, Prompto._ ’

So, he just started crying. Why hadn’t she gone with Noctis and his father like he had asked, practically begged her?

Bahamut stood on his door like a statute, trying to block him from the fight of Prompto’s parents downstairs. Pryna crawled next to Prompto on the bed and pressed her body tightly against him.

 

* * *

 

Prompto pulled his hood deeper into his face when he watched Regis climb out of the car cradling Noctis tightly to his body. Bahamut put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

Suddenly the king turned and looked at him, standing just before the Citadel’s entrance. Prompto swallowed. “How is Noct?” he asked softly.

The king's eyes widened and Prompto’s hands tightened his grip on the hood. “He’s going to be fine,” he told him softly, but firmly and slowly walked to him.

Prompto could feel his heart beating too quick and his hands turning clam, but he didn’t move until the king reached out for him and he flinched. Except the touch was nothing but gentle on his cheek. “I’m sorry that I made you worry. What’s your name?”

“I’m… Prompto,” he mumbled and let go of his hood.

Kind blue eyes met his. “Thank you Prompto for everything you’ve done. Do you want to come inside?”

Prompto shifted his weight and looked to the ground. “If I’m not intruding…”

“Not at all,” he promised, “Do you need to call anybody?”

Prompto shook his head. “My parents are fighting, they won’t even notice if I don’t return for a month and Bahamut is right here.”

“I see…” the king mumbled softly and offered him his hand. Prompto took it without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

Ignis greeted the king immediately when the door opened and then his gaze fell on the sleeping Noctis, before his gaze fell on Prompto. “Hey there, Prompto. Are you hungry? I should still have some left-overs from lunch.”

Prompto smiled softly. “That’d be great! Thank you, Ignis.”

“You know each other?”

“We do, Your Majesty,” Ignis answered him softly, “He is Prince Noctis best friend and Noctis asked me to invite him to the fast food place he enjoys so much.” Ignis ruffled Prompto’s hair softly. “He beat Noctis test scores by one percent and…” His eyes narrowed when he saw a bruise on Prompto’s chin. “Where did you get that?”

“I climbed out of my window because my parents were fighting downstairs,” Prompto answered truthfully, “Don’t worry.”

Ignis eyes closed. “That’s at least believable this time,” he mumbled, “I’ll get some salve for it too. You know there are places you can go if your home life isn’t great.”

Prompto shook his head. “I’m glad I have somewhere to stay. ‘Sides, they’re only home for like a weekend every few weeks.”

Ignis sighed. “That isn’t right though, is it? You’re younger than Noctis.”

“Just two months,” Prompto argued softly, “I’m fine, I promise.”

He nodded softly. “Alright,” he said but didn’t sound convinced. “If you’ll excuse me, Your Majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Regis watched Prompto sitting on Noctis’ bedside, hands glowing warmly and a tranquil smile on his lips. Suddenly Noctis’ eyes fluttered open. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hey,” Prompto answered, “I heard I was welcome to visit you, so I’m going to annoy you. I already saw the video games.” The golden shine disappeared from his hands and he stretched lightly.

Noctis laughed softly and scooted over. “Let’s sleep first. Your parents are back right?”

“That obvious, huh?” He crawled into the bed.

“Course it is. Otherwise, you’d smile more.”

Prompto pressed his face into Noctis’ shoulder. “They’ll be gone in the morning. Are you feeling better?”

“Mhhm, you healed the rest, didn’t you?” Noctis mumbled, “Your healing is warmer.”

Prompto snorted softly. “If you can’t walk, you’ll need to train it. This way I see more of the video games.”

Noctis chuckled softly and Regis left them.

 

* * *

 

It was the very next day that Noctis walked to the table, actually walked the first time in weeks, and Prompto walked next to him, talking animatedly about a video game he’d seen ads of and wanted to play.

Regis took note of sending someone to buy it later. He also noted, that Prompto threw him a curious gaze before mumbling a greeting and falling half a step behind Noctis.

He smiled and greeted them back, but couldn’t shake the feeling that that was very much like the behaviour the Crowns Guard showed. Like the behaviour his Crowns Guard had showed when he was in his teens, the switch between being friends and – as soon as his father was near – slipping into their role a bodyguards. The king blinked and wondered.


	4. Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!  
> But what even is university? ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ) (I should be writing something about degrowth or read like three books, but I'm just gonna update.)

Even though Ignis had only started cooking after Noctis made some comment about a dessert from Tenebrae, his ‘practise’ was still so much better than everything Prompto had accomplished these past years (and he wouldn’t even start with Bahamut’s tries. Because honestly...).

Noctis was less eager. He snorted. “Prom, it isn’t that…”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Don’t even finish this sentence. Iggy is going to be an amazing cook and I’m not giving him the receipt for that cake, till he’s there!”

The king laughed at their antics. “Prompto is right, Noctis, Ignis is quite talented, you’re just too picky for your own good.”

“I’m not picky, dad. Veggies taste horrible!”

Prompto laughed. “How is that not picky? I think Iggy’s cooking skills are boyfriend material! I haven’t had a home-cooked meal like that in forever – might be because I’m not at home right now though…” He looked over his shoulder. “What do you think?”

Noctis almost jumped when he looked at the Astral. “Whoa! When–?!”

“Bahamut is always with me, Noct. Shiva is always with Luna too. You met her right?” Prompto answered with a laugh. “What is an oracle without their Astral?”

“That goes both ways, Prompto,” Bahamut said, “You have seen what losing their Oracle does to Astrals.”

“Yeah, and without Solheim.”

Bahamut seemed inclined to agree. “Solheim was our home, after all, the first people Ifrit gave light.”

“But Ifrit betrayed them too,” Noctis asked, “or is that something lost in history too?”

Prompto sighed softly. “He did… but not entirely without reason. There is… a reason. There is always a reason.”

“You agreed with his reasoning, Prompto,” Bahamut reminded him. “You said, you might have done the same.”

Prompto tensed. “Yes, of course. He was grieving. Don’t you understand that concept? That there was a goddamn reason he wore the crown? That he still wears the crown?”

Regis seemed pensive. “Why would you agree with a genocide?”

“Because they killed their Oracle first. They tried to…”

“Your family?”

Prompto nodded. “They called it a coupe d’état, but they never got time to write that down after Ifrit decided he couldn’t forgive them for eradicating my family line.”

Bahamut shook his head. “That is why Ifrit was too soft. We had the task to keep humanity save, we can’t just decide that one existence is more precious than the humans.”

Prompto sighed again and looked at Regis. “Solheim is an example for a nation that forgot their gods. Niflheim is the next. The scourge eats away the civilisation until machines are the only thing left. Even though it seems different than the misfortune of Solheim, Ifrit is still the one who finds his justice.”

Bahamut put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. “Don’t talk like that or people will think, you’re here to wreak havoc instead of bringing light.”

He looked into Bahamut’s deep blue eyes. “Luna can bring the light. I’m just trying to save what I can. And that means Noctis.”

“You want to save me?” he asked, “From what?”

“There are always at least two ways to solve problems. Including the starscourge. I don’t want to put it on your shoulders, so I’m saving you from that.” He smiled, but it seemed empty. “Becoming a king is already enough to worry about.”

Noctis was confused, but the door opened and Prompto was glad when Ignis stepped in to distract Noctis from other questions. “Hey, Iggy!” he greeted him. “The food is amazing!”

“Thank you, Prom–“ Ignis stared at the Astral behind Prompto.

“That’s just Bahamut, no biggie,” he told him and took another bite.

His eyebrows shot up. “Just… How?”

Regis blinked. “Did you not know that Prompto is the Oracle?”

He shook his head, “No, I did not Your Majesty. I thought he was just Noctis’ best friend,” he bowed to the king, “But it does explain plenty.”

Prompto grinned. “Bahamut is the guardian who agrees with getting a dog. My parents hate the idea, I actually had to shove Pryna into my closet once. Pryna! Can you imagine that?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’ve told you before, there are places to go when your home life isn’t great, Prompto.”

“Yeah, but who’d take someone like me? I mean–“ He looked at Regis and didn’t continue without prompting.

“What do you mean, Prompto?”

Prompto chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “I… might not exactly have legal papers? Shiva brought me here when I was just a month old and who’d turn down an Astral?” He ruffled his hair. “Besides, it isn’t that bad, I can handle it. Bahamut is always with me, I’m not even that lonely!” He grinned brightly and Bahamut tensed.

“You shouldn’t feel lonely at all, Prompto,” Regis told him. “You’re welcome to come whenever you want to come. I’ll tell Clarus and Drautus as soon as I see them.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he felt petrified. _Blood was splattered on Regis' face and the sword was shoved deeper into his body. He looked up at someone and whispered, “Go…”_

Bahamut hugged him tightly and said _something_. Prompto tried to concentrate, but he couldn’t understand over the blood rushing through his ears. But there was Regis, he reached out and felt the curse running just underneath the skin, _hurting him_.

So, Prompto did the only thing he could think of: He healed.

 

* * *

 

 The sunlight was bright even with his eyes closed. For a moment, Prompto dwelled in the safe feeling and rolled towards it. Why was he still in bed? He sat up and looked at the black sheets pooling on his lap. “Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis said and Prompto looked at him in surprise.

“Morning, Iggy!” His gaze fell back on the sheets. “What, uhh, what am I doing here?”

Ignis closed a small book. “You passed out after your healed His Majesty. Bahamut told us you had a vision beforehand as well. Are you hungry?”

Prompto could actually feel his cheeks heating. “I’m coming back to that when I’ve died of embarrassment.” He buried himself back under the blankets. “Or does that make it worse? I should head home, wouldn’t want to impose and–“

“You’re quite welcome to stay as long as you want,” Ignis told him, gently running his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

“How is His Majesty?” Prompto asked and leaned into the gentle touch.

Ignis laughed softly. “He’s better than he has been in years, but he is concerned for you. Noctis is concerned too, I’ve never seen him so terrified before.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “I’m just fine. A little exhausted, but I’ll be back to 100 % tomorrow.” He offered Ignis a soft smile. “I’ll just head home in a bit.”

“His Majesty send a Glaive to your home to look whether your parents are home. Since they are not, we’ll only let you go back once we know you’ll be fine.” Ignis pulled his hand back. “I’ll get you some food.”

Prompto nodded softly. “Thanks, Iggy.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto honestly wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Noctis that excited. “You’re awake!” He said and hugged him tightly. “How are you?”

He chuckled, “I’m fine, Noct. How was school? Did I miss anything?” He hugged him carefully back. “I hate missing school.”

“I took notes of everything for you, don’t worry!” He assured him, “The teacher was a little confused because dad excused you, but otherwise?” He shrugged softly. “We’re still in the same class and it’s mostly the same people.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “His Majesty excused me?”

“Yeah, personally. He rarely even does that when I’m sick.” Noctis laughed. “You should have seen their faces.”

Prompto almost groaned. “How long do you think, they’ll need until they realize that I’m the Oracle?”

“I think they just think dad approves of our friendship. Don’t worry.”

Prompto buried his face in Noctis’ neck. He prayed for that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you worry about people finding out that you’re an Oracle?” Regis asked at dinner.

“Ardyn,” Prompto answered without looking up from his food, “and Vestael, I guess.” He shrugged. “They probably know something, but… if they were to hear about it, it would be really bad news.”

Regis narrowed his eyes lightly. “Ardyn Izunia? The chancellor of Niflheim? And who?”

He nodded. “The creator of the MT, my biological father too, I guess. If you ever see older versions of me on the battlefield, they are probably clones.” He looked grimly. “I don’t think my mother was even left alive after I was born.” He shrugged slightly. “But maybe she turned into a monster too, who knows.”

Regis seemed hesitant. “For someone as affectionate as you, you seem to harbour a lot of anger.”

Prompto shrugged. “Not very oracle-ly, huh? I’ve been bad at everything I attempted, but I was trained by Bahamut, so I know how to fight at least.” He sighed. “But even that I do wrong don’t I? In pure Niff-fashion, I’m best with guns and machinery.”

“I didn’t mean to criticise you,” he said and put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I don’t like seeing someone Noctis’ age hurting so much. Know that you can always talk to anyone about your visions.”

Prompto swallowed. “They are horrifying; I’d rather not burden anyone with something I should be able to handle.”

“You’re a child,” Regis told him gravely. “Lunafreya always talked with her mother about the visions that terrified her. You should be offered the same comfort as everybody else.”

His voice was soft when he mumbled, “I only ever see death, how can I share that with anyone? I just have to change it.”

Regis shook his head. “I’d rather you took some help. Everybody is willing to help you.”

 

* * *

 

_Ignis’s gaze didn’t focus. Couldn’t focus._

“It’s alright, Prompto,” he mumbled, soft fingers petted his golden hair and Prompto buried his face in his chest. “Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe. It’s just a nightmare…”

He couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. “Iggy,” he sobbed.

“I’m here, Prompto, I’m here. You’re alright. Everything is alright.” He hugged Prompto a little tighter.

“There is blood everywhere,” he said, “The days are disappearing.” Ignis breath hitched. “Regis died, Luna died, you…”

“That won’t happen,” he told them, “You’re not alone, Prompto.” Ignis rubbed his back. “You’re not alone, Prompto.”

Prompto made another heart-wrenching sound and Ignis stayed until he fell back asleep. And even then Ignis stayed.

 

* * *

 

 “Rough night?” Prompto heard, but he ignored it for a while longer, the fingers running through his hair felt too good.

Ignis sighed softly. “He sees terrible things,” he told him. “And he feels like it’s all his responsibility. Prompto is just a child.”

“Oracle Sylva said that Bahamut’s Oracle always had a difficult… upbringing,” the king sounded pensive and gently touched Prompto’s cheek.

“’cause Bahamut doesn’t know shit ‘bout humans,” Prompto mumbled and yawned, “Sometimes I think he barely understands the concept of money.” He opened his eyes. “Sorry, Iggy didn’t mean to keep you up.” He offered him a small smile.

He shook his head. “It was no trouble, Prompto. Are you feeling better?”

“I’m not terrified,” Prompto answered, “Just embarrassed. This doesn’t usually happen. Oh well,” he leaned back into Ignis and sighed softly, “You’re so much warmer than Bahamut…”

 

* * *

 

 Noctis looked at him clearly worried, so Prompto pouted. “What’s up?”

“Dad said you had a nightmare,” he answered him and then quickly added, “Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?”

Prompto blinked and laughed. “Sure, thank you, Noct!”

Noctis smiled back. “I’ve got to train with Gladio,” he told him and crossed his arms, displeased, “I’d rather play video games with you.”

“Gladio? Can I watch?” Prompto asked, already imagining how adorable it had to look. “Please?”

He shifted slightly. “Sure, but Gladio is really unfair. He never lets me win.”

“Maybe we should team up then,” Prompto answered with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 Gladio wouldn’t have it. Prompto dropped down on the sidelines. No friend of Noctis without training was allowed in the arena. (Gladio had no idea how wrong he was.)

“Prom?” Noctis asked, “You can just head upstairs when you’re bored. Iggy said he was baking again.”

Prompto shook his head. “I’m going to watch.” He leaned against Bahamut’s legs and got comfortable.

The training wasn’t nearly as cute as Prompto had imagined. But Bahamut seemed amused, which Prompto assumed was something.

Suddenly Noctis’ training sword flew, Prompto blinked and the magic responded without a second thought. The wooden sword stopped at the shield and dropped loudly on the ground.

“Whoa,” Gladio said and looked at Noctis, “Are you doing that much better in your magic studies?”

Prompto snorted. “That wasn’t Noctis.”

“Yeah, wasn’t me. Your magic is really powerful, Prom,” he complimented.

Prompto grinned. “Comes from being tossed around by an Astral. Maybe if you let yourself be tossed around a bit more, you’ll learn how to wield a sword.”

“Wait,” Gladio said, “What?”

“I’m Bahamut’s Oracle. I’ve been learning to fight wars since I started school,” Prompto answered with an innocent smile and gave him thumbs up. “But I don’t have any formal training, so I get that I’m too dangerous.”

Gladio crossed his arms. “Dangerous? Maybe to the princess,” he said, “Wanna be tossed around by me?”

Prompto looked up. “Sword or long range?”

“Sword obviously or are you cowardly like the Niffs?” Gladio asked with a smirk.

“I’m from Solheim,” Prompto answered and stood up in a smooth motion, suddenly a sleek training sword manifested in his hand. “We believe that the weapon choice doesn’t determine the heart of the warrior.” He smiled and his eyes seemed to glow in amusement. “Ready?”

Noctis reached the sides not far from where Bahamut stood and Gladio grinned. “Of course.”

And Prompto disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Gladio, training sword on his neck. “At least twitch,” Prompto mumbled and someone was clapping.

“Dad!” Noctis exclaimed and ran over.

Prompto’s gaze snapped to the door. “Your Majesty,” he greeted him and his training sword disappeared in blue sparks. Gladio mirrored his words.

“It’s good to see you up and running again, Prompto,” he answered and ran a hand through Noctis hair. “You are already a remarkable fighter.”

“Ehh,” Prompto answered, rubbing his neck, “Just because I finished quickly. I’m actually a gunslinger, that works way better with my magic. Bahamut insisted that I learnt some sword fighting as well, but the longer I fight the more probable I lose since I don’t have the strength.”

He looked at Gladio who gently pushed his shoulder with a broad smile. “As long as you know that you won fair and square. How did you disappear like that, I didn’t even see the afterimage.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes and looked at Bahamut. “Prompto doesn’t leave one yet,” the Astral answered. “He has enough magic to use it, but his body is still exhausted from healing Regis.”

Prompto blinked and grinned. “Then I’m heading back to Iggy and get a little more spoiled with cake.” His gaze flickered to Noctis. “And video games. As long as you don’t allow me to go back to school, I’m not going to study with Bahamut.”

Noctis laughed. “I’m going with Prom!” he told his father, “When will you be there?”

“I’ll be there soon,” he promised him. “I only have one more meeting and then I’ll have a present for the two of you.”

“We’ll leave you some cake,” Noctis promised and Prompto caught up with them. “Ignis said something about putting fruit on the cake. I wouldn’t be too excited.”

Prompto chuckled. “Well, I like that. I’ll take your slices if you want to be picky.” He turned around to Gladio and waved him goodbye. “Till next time!”

Gladio snorted. “Bye, you nerd.”

Prompto halted in mid-step and turned around, almost falling down, but he was grinning. “I’m not more of a nerd than you are, Gladio!” he called back, “Oracles know everything, even shitty book tastes!”

 

* * *

 

Prompto was sitting on the floor with Noctis lying on his lap when Regis came into the room. “There you are,” he greeted them with a smile and kneeled down next to them. “I got you something, that means I send Cor to get it.”

Prompto blinked and took one of the packages before unwrapping it. His eyebrows rose. “That’s a 3DS. I can’t take this, it’s–“

“I insist, Prompto, please. You deserve something nice,” he interrupted, “It’s also a bit of a thank you gift for all you’ve done.”

Prompto stared at the gift. “I just don’t want you to think that I’m only friends with Noct because of this…”

The prince poked Prompto’s cheek. “That’d be like these classmates that tell you, I’m only friends with you because of your notes and you don’t think like that right?”

“Of course not!” he assured him, “You’re my best friend, Noct.”

“See?” he asked, “Then why would dad think the opposite. Take your DS and play Chocobo Crossing with me.” He stood up. “I’ll be getting some more cake from Iggy while you set up your character.”

Prompto nodded slightly and then looked back to Regis. “Thank you,” he told him, “This is awesome.”

“No,” Regis answered, “Thank you for everything you’ve done and more importantly for being such a good influence on Noct.” He winked softly, “He actually gets out of the bed when you sleep over.”

“Oh,” he blinked, “You’re right. That’s a big step forward.”

Regis ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna support me procrastinating university or if you liked this chapter, please consider leaving a comment! Alternatively, you can also send me messages on Tumblr @dudettemal!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal


	5. Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is playing Animal Crossing on their mobile phone because I am. (friend code: 7429 9911 185 !!)  
> What else is there to actually say about the chapter? Besides that, it would have been online a few days earlier if I had like fewer pages to read. The next chapter will take even longer though because I need to finish a few Secret Santa Stories first (like 7 because I am insane).
> 
> Much love  
> Mal <3

It started with a simple warning from Luna. “ _Please take care_ ”, she had written him in her latest letter, “ _Ravus asked about you._ ” Prompto knew how much it had to hurt her to write about her own brother like that, but… that also meant it was important.

“Bahamut?” he asked and the Astal’s gaze rested on him. “How close is Ardyn?”

“Approaching,” he answered, knowing Prompto didn't mean the actual distance. “Not quite here yet, but definitely coming closer.”

He bit on his bottom lip. “Can you warn His Majesty?”

“Certainly, what should I tell him?”

“It’s the calm before the storm?” Prompto mumbled, “You still disagree with telling him directly right?”

Bahamut nodded gravely. “Knowledge of the future is only meant for the traveller. You might destroy someone’s life before he has done an evil deed or praise someone’s decision before he has decided and ultimately changing it.”

Prompto sighed. “Tell him that Luna sees it too.”

“Of course.”

Bahamut disappeared and Prompto straightened his tie. “And another day of school starts,” he mumbled and petted Pryna, “Walk me?”

The dog barked and wiggled her tail.

“Good girl,” Prompto cooed.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was still talking with Ignis when he approached. “Hey there”, he greeted them and Pryna barked softly.

“The Crownsguard isn’t needed, right, Prom?” he asked him in lieu of a greeting and Prompto ran a hand through Pryna’s soft fur.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked when he didn’t answer, but Prompto shook his head before he focused on them.

“I don’t know the timing,” he mumbled, “And I don’t know if Noctis is the target.” He took a soft breath when Pryna nudged his hand. “They aren’t here yet, but Bahamut said they are approaching and Luna said they asked about me, but they will be here soon and the target is either Noct or me. Sorry, bud,” he said to Noctis and put his hand on Noctis' shoulder, “But I’m with His Majesty on this. You need extra protection for a couple of weeks.”

“Prompto,” Ignis called for his attention, “Do you mean Niflheim...?”

“Well, duh,” Prompto answered gently, “Who else is after poor Luna, Noct and me?”

Noctis snorted. “What else did Luna write you?” he changed the subject. “At least something nice?”

“She sent me a picture of the Sylleblossoms!” he exclaimed, “They look so amazing! I can’t wait to see them in person!”

“I don’t think we’ll see them in person anytime soon, Prom,” Noctis said amused, “I mean Tenebrae _is_ under Niff control and you especially can’t go anywhere near Niffs.”

Prompto huffed softly. “Just wait. One day I’ll see Tenebrae and Solheim for sure.”

“Don’t forget that you’re our Oracle while you’re at it,” Noctis told him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “And that your first council meeting is later today.”

He laughed. “How could I ever forget that.” The school bell rang and he opened the car door for Pryna. “Bye Iggy! Later Pryna.” Pryna whined softly but still settled on the seat.

 

* * *

 

Pryna lay on Noctis' bed all four paws in the air. Prompto almost snorted at the display. “Spoiled doggo,” he mumbled and folded his shirt. “Is Umbra like that too?”

Noctis looked at him before quickly looking to Pryna. “Kinda,” he mumbled, “Well he lies on his belly but stretches almost over the complete bed, so…”

Prompto hummed. “Good that I don’t have companions. Besides the fact that my parents would flip, I wouldn’t have the means to spoil them like that.”

“You spend more time here than there,” Noctis argued softly, “I think between the two of us, we could spoil any pet rotten.”

“I could just move in with you and buy my own dog,” he joked and Pryna whined softly.

“You totally could move in,” Noctis assured him, “We could literally play video games all day.”

Prompto snorted softly. “I think His Majesty would mind if I freeloaded here.”

“Dad’d probably love the idea of you living here,” Noctis told him and ran a hand through his hair. “And how often does dad have to tell you to call him 'Regis' till you consider it?”

“Uh, forever? I mean, it’s odd enough to call Luna just Luna and not Princess Lunafreya and…” he shrugged. “It’s intimidating.”

“Says the Oracle? Who said Oracles know everything?” Noctis grinned slightly, “I asked Luna, by the way, Oracles don’t know anything.”

Prompto grinned back, “Don’t tell Gladio.”

“Don’t tell Gladio what?” Ignis asked from the door, “Thank god, you’re dressed.”

Prompto winked. “Bahamut isn’t fond of dallying when there are plans. Do I look weird?” He turned around and pulled the hood over his head. “I think it looks weird.”

Ignis reached out to pull the hood a little more over his eyes. “I think it looks exactly like it should look.”

“It’s odd,” Bahamut agreed with Prompto and Ignis jumped a little, “To see Prompto in only my colour.”

Prompto nodded a little. “And the hood is way too deep too.”

“That’s tradition,” Bahamut responded. “Only worthy people were allowed to gaze into the eyes that saw Astrals and Eos.”

“That’s bull,” Prompto told him. “I’m not above them just because I can see you guys. I mean being an Oracle is basically just… being a translator and I don’t see translators being worshipped like that.” Bahamut reached forward, but Prompto stepped back before he could touch him. “No touching the hair.”

Bahamut’s hand lingered in the air for a second longer, before he let it drop. “Are you already in that critical age of tears and touchiness?”

Noctis snorted and dropped next to Pryna on his bed and just _laughed_.

Prompto turned to Noctis with a blank expression. “I hate you, Noct.”

“You know you love me, Prom,” Noctis responded and buried his face in the pillow. “But you know it’s funny.”

Prompto sighed softly, but then grinned and looked at Ignis. “He’s going to wrinkle his clothes. Aren’t you going to say something?”

Noctis’ eyes widened. “Traitor!”

But Prompto looked only smug for a moment. Ignis coughed softly. “Prompto is right, Noctis. While it is fantastic you've dressed appropriately, please don’t destroy the miracle.”

Noctis pouted and rolled off the bed. “You don’t have to snitch on me like that.”

“But we’re celebrating my birthday this weekend and,” he mumbled, rubbing his neck, “I’m hoping for a birthday cake?” He pulled his hood down and didn’t see how Noctis’ expression fell. “We should probably head out.”

 

* * *

 

Regis greeted them with a gentle smile and soon after Ignis left them. “Nervous?” the king asked and Prompto shook his head.

“Not nervous, more… having a really bad feeling. Like walking into a pack of coeurls without backup.” Prompto looked at Bahamut. “But I have backup.” He straightened his posture and grinned at Noct. “Let’s hit the arcades before we head home, Noct.”

Noctis grinned. “I just have to get something from here before we go,” he answered and offered his fist. Prompto bumped it without hesitation.

“Sounds cool.”

Regis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I also have something to give to you, Prompto.”

Prompto blinked. “You really don’t need to,” he told him. “I’m already so thankful for everything you’re doing for me…”

“No,” he told him firmly, “You’re doing a lot more for us and it’s not a thank you present either. It’s a birthday gift.” He smiled fondly. “It is after all not every year you’re becoming 16.”

He sighed softly and shook his head. “Luna became the fully fledged Oracle with 16 and I’m assuming a role here. We live in deadly times,” Prompto changed the topic, “But that also means that our loyalty is with Noctis and not you.”

Regis chuckled lightly. “I don’t mind. This way your loyalty is with Insomnia’s future in these dire times. So I know there will be a tomorrow.”

“I…” Prompto started and shook his head, amused. “I know the future will be bright otherwise it would have been useless for Bahamut to claim me. Luna would have been enough to save the world.”

Noctis groaned. “This is just a boring weekly meeting, Prom. C’mon I want to see their reactions, but that means we gotta be there first.” Without any further ado, he grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him along.

 

* * *

 

To Noctis pleasure they were the first in the meeting room and sat down, Prompto straightened his posture when Regis came inside with Clarus. But Clarus stopped as soon as he spotted Prompto.

“Is that…”

“Our Oracle, yes,” Regis answered. “It’s Prompto’s birthday so I invited him. He couldn’t celebrate with his best friend stuck with us old men anyway.”

Clarus nodded. “Happy Birthday then,” he offered Prompto. “That explains who Gladio bought a present for.”

“Thank you,” Prompto answered, smiling back.

Cor was next into the room, not even sparing Prompto a second gaze before sliding a small well-wrapped gift over the table to him. “Happy Birthday, kid,” Cor said before greeting the others.

Prompto blinked for a moment before he grinned brightly at him. “Thanks, Cor.” He took the small package and pulled the bow open when Drautus stepped into the room.

Almost immediately Prompto felt his blood freezing in his veins and Bahamut’s hands on his shoulder. “Prom?” Noctis asked.

“Why is the blood of an Oracle on your hands?” he asked Drautus slowly and everyone fell silent, but he didn’t quite realize that. “Why did you kill Shiva’s Oracle?” he repeated, tears burning in his eyes. “Don’t you–“ Prompto was pulled back. He blinked when he realized Regis had pulled him back to protect him from Drautus blade. The blade that Cor and Clarus now blocked. Prompto wasted no time to create shields to protect everybody from Drautus. “Sorry,” Prompto mumbled and Bahamut stood next to him. “Are you alright?”

Regis nodded. “I should be asking you, Prompto.”

He shakily drew breath. “I’m good,” he told him, “Not every day you get attacked inside the castle…”

The king nodded and watched Cor and Clarus take down a heavily bleeding Drautus. “Not every day the Captain of the Kingsglaives gets revealed to be a traitor,” he told him and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “How did you know?”

Prompto opened his mouth and closed it again. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

“It’s a protective instinct,” Bahamut spoke. “Oracles used to work together, so a threat to one line was a threat to all lines.”

Regis nodded. “I see.” He looked at the door. “I’ll bring Noctis and Prompto upstairs.” The king pulled Prompto on his feet before heading over to Noctis who was staring at the puddle of blood on the floor. “Noctis?” he asked and Noctis looked at him, paler than usual. “Come, let’s go upstairs. I’m sure Ignis will make you a hot chocolate.”

Prompto kneeled down on the other side of Noctis, slowly placing his hands on his legs. “Sorry Noct, I should have more control over my emotions. You shouldn’t have seen this because I couldn’t hold my tongue…”

Noctis took a deep breath. “It’s not your fault, Prom,” he assured him, “I just…”

Regis shook his head. “Come upstairs.” He reached for the half-unwrapped package and gently pushed them out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was fussing and Prompto had never in his life felt so miserable. “Maybe I should just stop trying to celebrate my birthday,” he mumbled, “These last two times went horribly too.”

“It’s not your fault,” Regis told him and offered him a blanket with Chocobo print. “If anything we should be grateful. Drau– Glauca could have given more information to Niflheim that endangered Insomnia and especially the Glaives. You saved lives, Prompto.”

Ignis put a delicious looking cake on the couch table. “His Majesty is right, Prompto. Please don’t feel guilty.” He smiled gently and tried to lighten the mood. “Care for some birthday cake? Because I think you exceeded expectations today with finding the spy in our midst.”

Regis nodded. “Ignis is quite right and look,” he said pressing Cor’s present in Prompto’s hands, “You never finished unwrapping Cor’s gift.”

“Cor’s gift?” Ignis asked with a soft laugh, “Prompto really makes friends left and right.”

Noctis grumbles. “Yeah, except when we’re in class. He’s best buds with the people from his extracurricular, but barely knows the names of our classmates.”

Prompto pouted. “You don’t know them either.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t the point. The point is that everyone you talk with for more than three minutes loves you. You get almost as much chocolate as I do for Valentines and they don’t even know you’re the Oracle.”

He sighed. “Don’t even start with that. I’m sure they only do that because I’m your friend. It’s so awkward to turn them down.” He snuggled up to Noctis. “Can’t you turn them down for me?”

“How about no, Prom?” Noctis answered with a chuckle. “I mean hell no, how weird would that be?”

“Not weirder than the one boy that told me we were probably dating since we always hang out,” Prompto answered immediately. “I almost died.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Hey! I’d be a brilliant boyfriend,” he announced.

“Yes, but you’re way out of my league too,” Prompto answered, laughing. He sighed and busied his hands with the wrapping until he held a soft black leather bracelet in his hands. “Cor is brilliant,” he said and held the bracelet against the light. _Honorary Crownsguard_ shimmered lightly on the leather. He pulled the old green and white sweatband from his wrist and tied the bracelet around it. “Fits perfectly too.”

“What does it mean anyway?” Ignis asked, “Why does the Crownsguard call you their honorary member?”

“That was…” Prompto answered, “Sort of a training accident. Like I obviously can’t join yet or anything, but Gladio took me for training with the newbies once and I accidentally… broke a few of the records. Cor was so amused, except I didn’t know at first and thought he was super angry, but he just ruffled my hair and invited me for lunch. Apparently, we have the same favourite place to eat too, so he just announced me as honorary Crownsguard to Monica when I wanted some advice on blade care and it became… a running gag I suppose.” He shrugged but continued grinning at the memory. "It was hilarious."

“So it’s basically Gladio’s fault,” Noctis said, running a hand through Prompto’s hair.

“What’s my fault?” Gladio asked from the door, “I think honorary Crownsguard has quite a ring to it.” He bowed slightly. “Good afternoon, Your Majesty.” Then he walked closer and dropped a box on Prompto. “Happy birthday,” he said, “How are you holding up? Still in shock or ready to open more presents, get sugar-high and hit the arcades before getting more sugar?”

“What?” Prompto asked and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Did you really think we had nothing planned?” he asked, “Please I’m your best friend.”

Prompto’s eyes sparkled. “You’re the best guys, seriously. I don’t deserve you.”   

Ignis ruffled his hair under soft complaints. “I think you really do.”

 

* * *

 

“Let me see it,” Prompto requested after Cor had finished his report.

Regis narrowed his eyes. “You’re 16, Prompto. Why would I let a child see the frontlines of a war?”

That wasn’t a no, Prompto considered before answering. “I have to see the situation for myself before I can give you a proper judgement of the situation. I don’t even know what the Glaives are up against. Maybe it’s something I can help with.”

“It’s going to be dangerous,” Cor told him, “I won’t be able to go with you.”

“I know how to fight,” Prompto answered irritated, “You know that too.”

Regis sighed. “Someone else will accompany you and you _will_ keep your distance to the actual battlefield.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto pulled the hood down. “I can’t believe they made you dress like a Glaive,” Noctis told him. “If you change your mind nobody will say anything, Prom.”

“Don’t worry, Noct,” he answered and bumped Noctis’ shoulder lightly. “I’ll be back in the morning and I’ll be able to help.” Noctis crossed his arms.

“You sure have guts,” someone told him, “You’re the one I’m going to look after, right? To be that casual with the prince…”

“Noct is my friend,” Prompto told him and turned around. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Prompto.”

“Don’t expect special treatment. I’m Nyx. Nyx Ulric.”

Prompto grinned. “Cor calls me honorary Crownsguard. Throw at me what you want. You just have to babysit me because the king is scared I might get a scratch.”

“Honorary Crownsguard?” Nyx smiled in humour. “You’ll find the Glaives are quite different from the Crownsguard. What sort of weapons do you use?”

Prompto shrugged softly. “I prefer guns, but I’m also trained with swords." He inclined his head softly. "Oh, I can use Niff tech too.”

Nyx froze. “You can use…”

“Yeah,” Prompto offered with a shaky smile, “I was born in Gralea.”

Nyx laughed softly and bumped Prompto’s shoulder. “You’ll fit right in then. The Glaives are full of immigrants. I’m from Galahd.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “That used to belong to Lucis.”

“It did, but in Insomnia it isn’t important where you’re from. As long as you aren’t from the Capital, you’re a foreigner.”

Prompto’s shoulders dropped a little. “That is true enough.” He turned around to Noctis. “I’ll be back in the morning. Save me some breakfast. My kitchen is empty.”

Noctis grinned at him. “Sure thing. I’ll tell Iggy to make the chocolate pancakes you like so much.”

“You’re the best, Noct,” Prompto told him and turned back to Nyx. “Lead the way?”

 

* * *

 

 “Scared?” Nyx asked when Prompto looked down at the battlefield.

But he only shook his head. “A little disappointed maybe. This is the problem? Just this?”

“Excuse me?” Nyx asked. “Are you insane?”

“No, it’s just… this was what the Old Wall was created to fight against,” Prompto shook his head. “But the old geezers at the council don’t want to activate it because it would destroy parts of Insomnia’s rich neighbourhoods. These expensive penthouses, you know? I really ought to talk the king about it again, because this is incredibly unfair to you guys. Hell, the geezers probably are just against it because they own some of the property or something. But this is about _lives_ , so...”

“They have means to stop this?”

“I have means too,” Prompto mumbled and looked at the sand beneath his feet. He grinned “Especially in this terrain. Ready?”

“What–“

“Certainly,” Bahamut spoke and Nyx turned around so quickly his neck cracked. “It’s been some time since I’ve been in a fight with my Oracle.”

“You–“ Nyx started as if he wanted to accuse Prompto of something, but Prompto summoned a sleek gun.

“Stay put will you?” he asked Nyx with a cheeky grin. “Your face is too handsome for scratches!” And then he disappeared in a shimmering light.

Nyx’ eyes widened and he turned around to the frontlines, just in time to see glowing swords falling on Niflheim's daemons. “What the fuck?” he mumbled and the enemies kept falling. Kept _dying_.

 

But somehow – _somehow_ – Libertus still got himself injured.

He wanted to sigh when Prompto appeared next to him. “And here I thought I helped out,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Is he your friend?”

“Prompto,” Nyx said, “Thank the Astrals you’re fine.”

“Just Bahamut,” Prompto responded with a hum and kneeled next to Libertus. “Hi, how are you?”

“What sort of question is that,” Libertus answered, “It fucking hurts.”

Prompto’s hands started glowing warmly without him even having a second thought. “Seems broken. I’ll heal you up, but I’d ask you to give it a days rest before throwing yourself back into training.” Nevertheless, he didn’t wait for Libertus answer, when there was a sharp crack from the bone and a groan from him when Prompto’s hands stopped glowing. “There we go,” he mumbled and offered Libertus a smile. “Better?”

“Who the hell are you? Nyx, you never told me you made friends with someone as insane as this.”

“I’m Prompto,” he answered before Nyx could. “And I requested His Majesty to let me see the frontlines. So, I wouldn’t call Nyx my friend, but my babysitter.”

Just then Bahamut glimmered into life. “The enemy’s army is no more. It’s sad how far they have only come in thousands of years, Prompto, and how far they strayed from the ideals.”

Prompto sighed. “Don’t I know? From what I can remember from my time in Zegnautus Keep they use daemon blood to create Magitek.”

Libertus eyebrows shot up and he stared open-mouthed at Nyx.

“Prompto is the Oracle that keeps healing up the others,” he told him. “That’s all I know.”

“The Oracle was in Niflheim? Didn’t your lil’ sis say he wasn’t even her age?”

“I was born in Gralea,” Prompto interrupted them. “Shiva brought me to Insomnia because they wanted to infect me with daemon blood too and that might have been a mild disaster to say at least.” Prompto stood up and stumbled before Nyx caught him.

“Did you use too much magic?” he asked him almost panicked.

Prompto shrugged. “Maybe, but I’ll be better after some food.” Then he sighed and looked at his mobile. “Make that the morning. Noctis is impossible if he gets woken up.”

Nix looked at Libertus. “I think… you should hang out with us Glaives for a change. Too much Crownsguard can’t be good for anybody and we know a nice restaurant that also serves Niff food.”

“I’m only getting money tomorrow,” Prompto told him, “So I’ll pass.”

Libertus stood up. “You know what kid? It’s our treat. For healing me up and saving our asses.”

Prompto snorted softly. “You would have survived today even without my help.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow Prompto still found himself in the restaurant with them. Between the easy chatter of the friends and the hearty meal, he got drowsy and lost track of the conversation until Crow called his name.

“–Prompto, why did you join?”

Nyx snorted softly and he blinked. “I didn’t join the Crownsguard yet,” he then answered. “I’m only sitting in the council for input.”

She laughed softly. “You’re really sleepy. I mean–“

“Prompto isn’t part of the Glaives,” Nyx told her, clearly amused, “He only got dressed like one for the mission today.” He leaned over the table. “He’s actually the Oracle they keep talking about.”

Her eyes widened comically and Prompto laughed softly. “That’s what the swords were? The Oracles magic? I thought–“

He shook his head. “Oracles get trained by their Astrals when their parents can’t. Luna’s skills mostly revolve around healing because Shiva trained her and the Empire doesn’t want her to learn anything else. I was trained by Bahamut who used to be the protector and when His Majesty found out who I was he treated me really nicely. I mean I’m allowed to go to the Citadel whenever and all.” He shrugged. “The swords where mostly Bahamut’s doing, I just used magic on them for a little more damage here and there.”

“You healed my leg.”

“Well, I can do healing too,” Prompto shrugged, “Just different than Luna does. Like when I healed your leg, you felt the setting of the bone? With Luna you wouldn't even have felt that.” He yawned softly. “Sorry.” He yawned again.

“How old are you?” she then asked.

“Mh? 16,” Prompto answered Crow. “Oracles are only allowed to act as Oracles from when they are 16.”

Nyx nodded at them. “I’ll bring you home then. Do you feel better?”

Prompto nodded softly. “Yeah, just sleepy. Thank you for the food.”

“No prob,” Nyx answered and put money on the table. “Where do you live?”

Prompto shook his head. “I’m… not going home. If my parents are home they’ll flip.”

Nyx narrowed his eyes. “Where are you going to sleep then?”

“Probably gonna crash at the Citadel or something,” he told him, “My clothes are there anyway. Is closer to Noct’s too.” He yawned again. “Urgh. I hate being sleepy.”

“Alright then, kid. The Citadel it is.” He clapped Prompto on the back. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The night was cold enough for Prompto’s breath to crystalize before his eyes. “I’m so stealing a jacket from Noct tomorrow,” he mumbled to himself.

“Where do you usually live?” Nyx asked after a few moments of silence.

“Edge of the New District,” he answered softly.

“The New District?” Nyx mumbled. “That’s neither royal nor immigrant treatment…”

Prompto shrugged softly. “I got adopted. Sometimes I wonder why. My parents are never home.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I think His Majesty doesn’t like it, but he can’t do anything either, so he just buys me presents all the time and tells me to call him Regis, but how could I? He’s the _king_ , you know?”

“You don’t seem to have any problems with calling the prince ‘Noct’,” Nyx mentioned.

“Yeah, but Noct was my best friend before he knew what I am,” he smiled gently, “We met in elementary, you know? It was so… weird to be the only blond kid in the entire school and Astrals was I chubby, so I never really talked to the other kids.” He ruffled his head. “But between Bahamut’s training and his insistence on me studying… Noctis got sick for a few days and asked me for notes. The rest is history.”

Nyx nodded slowly. “I see,” he mumbled and greeted a guard at the palace. “Your classmates must have been so weirded out.”

Prompto laughed softly. “I think they still are.” He unlocked the door to the royal chambers without pausing for a moment. “Thanks for bringing me here, Nyx.”

“It’s no problem,” he answered and winked, “If anyone ever gives you trouble, you know where to find us Glaives, right?”

Prompto nodded when the king chuckled softly. “It’s nice that you made new friends, Prompto.” He nodded to Nyx. “Thank you for bringing Prompto back, Glaive Ulric.”

“Your Majesty,” Nyx responded with a salute. “I assure you it was no trouble.”

Prompto yawned softly and Regis smiled gently. “Go to bed, Prompto. I’ll ask Cor to drive you to Noct’s tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Prompto responded with a grin. “See you Nyx.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” he responded and bowed to the king before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Prompto sighed softly and opened his eyes. “Mornin’ Noct…” he mumbled and reached out to hug him around the waist.

Noctis snorted softly and ran his hand once more through Prompto’s messy blond hair. “Do you think I would be up if it was morning, sleepy head?”

He pouted lightly. “Then get under the blankets.”

“Can’t. Ignis told me to get you for breakfast,” Noct answered, but then his hand stilled. “Are you alright?”

Prompto hummed. “Nyx and Libertus invited me for dinner yesterday. Got really late and then Nyx brought me here.” He yawned softly. “What sort of breakfast?”

“Your favourite.”

Prompto’s eyes twinkled.


	6. Ifrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! <3  
> I really wanted to update this today at least, so it isn't even reread at all this time and I wrote most of it after alcohol this morning (and considering I was dizzy when I walked up the stairs...).  
> Did you have a nice start in 2018?

After he almost fell asleep in history, Prompto had never been so glad that school ended. Noctis wore an easy if sleepy grin. “Never thought I’d see you slacking off,” he said and Prompto poked his sides.

“It’s your fault I barely got sleep and you know it,” Prompto pouted, “You better let me sleep tonight.”

“Prompto?” a girl – no, a woman, Prompto corrected himself – they had just passed called out.

Prompto blinked at her. “Hi! Do I know you?” He could feel how Noctis stopped next to him.

“You probably don’t remember…” she mumbled and Prompto narrowed his eyes. “I’m Nyx’ sister,” she then explained and offered her hand. “I wanted to thank you for back then–“

Prompto shook his head. “No worries, Nyx and Libertus would have survived without me. The broken leg would have–“

“No,” she interrupted him and then quickly apologized. “You healed me when we first came to Insomnia.”

Prompto looked almost guilty. “Sorry, I really can’t remember all the faces anymore it was a little dark. But I’m glad you’re better.”

She offed him a small smile. “I just wanted to thank you because you didn’t give me time back then and if you ever want to hang out with us, you’re invited to every meal ever.”

He laughed. “Thanks, I might take you up on that.”

Noctis slung an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t we keep you fed?”

“Sometimes commoner just want to hang out with other commoners. Talk about their experiences and stuff,” he encountered with a grin and bumped his head lightly against Noctis’. “Don’t be sad, _Your Highness_.”

Noctis snorted. “Don’t ever call me that. Oracles have titles too, you know?”

Prompto shook his head. “Anyway, it was brilliant meeting you. Tell Nyx I said ‘hi’, key?”

She grinned back. “Of course!”

 

* * *

 

Noctis kept looking like he wanted to ask something, but he never did.

Prompto narrowed his eyes at him at dinner. “You know if you want me to go home, you should tell me. It’s no problem, just stop looking like I kicked Umbra.”

“I don’t–!” Noctis started. “I’ve just been…”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “’Jealous’ is the word you’re looking for, Noct.”

Prompto’s gaze snapped to Ignis. “What? Why?” he asked at the same time Noctis hissed Ignis’ name.

He only shook his head. “You ought to talk about this, Noct.” He placed the last plate on the table and sighed softly. “When you’re done please put the plates in the dishwasher. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Then Ignis left them. Prompto’s gaze rested on Noctis, who seemed even more picky about his food than usual.

“Can we just… forget about that?” he requested after a while.

Prompto was almost inclined to agree. Almost being the keyword. He swallowed, but his throat was dry. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, shoulders slumping.

“What?” Noctis asked immediately. “No, Prom, _no_.”

“Just tell me what and I promise I’ll stop,” Prompto didn’t look up. “You mean the world to me, Noct. I can’t have this hanging between us.”

Noctis buried his face in his hands. “I can’t win this, can I? If I don’t say anything you’ll stop talking to me because you think I hate you and if I tell you, you’ll stop talking with me because I weird you out. Stupid Iggy.” Prompto looked up, just in time to see Noctis doing the same. “I like you alright? As more than a friend. I get jealous whenever you flirt with everybody ever because you never do it with me and I can totally understand if you never want to see me again.”

Prompto opened his mouth, just to close it again. For a moment, he might as well have been a statute, but then he grinned. “Dude, I don’t flirt with you, because I crushed on you forever and you’re way out of my league.”

Noctis’ expression froze, but then melted into something hopeful until Prompto shook his head.

“You know you’re actually meant to be for somebody else, but… I feel the same and even though I can’t give you forever, I can give you till you meet them,” Prompto half smiled at him. “If that’s cool with you?”

He snorted. “I don’t think there can be any person I’ll ever like more than I like you, but I’ll take everything I can get as long as I’m with you.”

Prompto grinned back

 

* * *

 

If anything really changed between them, nobody but Ignis even realized at first. And even that might have been because Ignis had a good idea of what happened the night before (he somewhat thanked Prompto for thinking of putting the dishes into the dishwasher and turning it on, even if he had forgotten to turn it off again over breakfast the very next day after all).

And then there was Bahamut of course, who was just standing at the doorframe, arms crossed when Prompto snuggled into Noctis’ embrace. “What?” he asked, startling him, but Bahamut shook his head.

“I’ve just been thinking about how human you are,” he answered. “That level of intimacy has always been odd for me. Shiva… and Ifrit are better at understanding it.”

Noctis looked at him. “Ifrit?” he asked. “You talk a lot about him…”

Bahamut’s mouth was a thin line and Prompto sighed.

“It’s no use, Noct,” he said, “Bahamut won’t tell you about my family.”

He blinked. “And you?”

“I wouldn’t know where to start,” he answered simply and hid his face in Noctis’ neck. “It’s so entangled with everything I try to change.” His fingers buried themselves in the soft black fabric of Noctis’s shirt. “I’m sorry.”

Noctis’ shook his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” he told him and pulled him closer. “Stop being sorry all the time.”

Prompto chuckled. “You know I’m an anxious mess, Noct.”

He sighed softly. “Yeah, but you shouldn’t be. You’re amazing, Prom.”

“You have entirely too much faith in me,” he answered and pressed a kiss on the corner of Noctis’ mouth. “My abilities are still very much limited.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto grinned embarrassed at Regis and Noctis’ crossed his arms. “I’ve been hoping you’d think about that,” he then told them.

Noctis grinned. “Told you so, Pro–“ The door banged against the walls of the throne room.

Prompto felt his blood freeze again, felt the way the scourge trying to grip him. “Ardyn,” he hissed even before he turned around to see the man.

“NH-01987, isn’t it?” the man asked, “How curious to see a MT so close to the king that murders your kind.”

Prompto inclined his head and a barrier formed around Noctis’ and his father. “You will not hurt Noctis,” he told him through gritted teeth, the familiar weight of his gun appeared in his hand. He heard Noctis’ hit the barrier and call out his name, but he didn’t dare to take his eyes off Ardyn.

But the man just smirked. “Are you that close to that prince, Your Majesty?”

Bahamut’s hand appeared on his shoulder and was the only thing from keeping him from stepping back.

“Would you do me the honour of–“

Prompto’s eyes narrowed. “Never,” he spat out. “The crystal didn’t choose you. A true king would never curse his people.”

Ardyn’s eyes glimmered in rage and suddenly he was surrounded by his swords. “You are as ungrateful as your grandfather.” There was fire. A majestic giant appeared sitting on the throne. “I gave you live after all.”

Prompto didn’t respond anything to his words, even if his heart felt like it was ripped apart. “Protect them,” he told Bahamut. “They need to be save.”

The Draconian nodded. “I–“

“Still following orders like a drone?” Ifrit’s voice reached their ears.

Prompto’s gun was trained on Ardyn, but nothing could have prepared him for the sudden onslaught of swords.

Bahamut’s voice was clear as crystal even over the splitting stone and fallen debris. “I’ve never tried to kill the world he had sworn to protect.”

He jumped behind the stairs, shooting at Ardyn and _hitting_ , but the bullets weren’t doing enough damage. Prompto was narrowing his eyes, channelling more healing magic into the bullets until he could actually see the scourge bleeding from the wounds.

Prompto jumped forward when a sword hit the stairs and cut clean through his hiding places. His gaze swam and he blinked quickly, swapping the gun for a short sword. Heat radiated from his left, but Bahamut erected a shield before the flames could reach him, but even a second later the flames just disappeared and Ardyn’s hand closed around his throat.

All air was pushed out of his lungs when he hit the uneven ground, Ardyn lingering above him, grinning and squeezing Prompto’s throat while something black dripped down his eyes like tears. He tried to reach the sword that clattered to the ground, but he couldn’t reach it, he couldn’t call it to him either. His cheek burned were the drops touched his skin, his lungs ached for air, his vision swam. Tears ran down his cheeks as he gripped Ardyn’s arms, running healing magic through his hands in a futile effort to ease his grip and be able to breathe again.

 

“Isn’t this what you want?” someone asked and Prompto took a rasping breath, tears dripping down on the almost translucent flowers below. “Why do you pray for help?”

Prompto whipped his tears, looking at Ifrit who just stood there a few meters away from him with crossed arms. “I–“ he started and sobbed pitifully, “I just want Noct to be save!” He dropped to his knees, tears freely falling. “I just want to see him for another day.”

Ifrit tensed and dropped onto his knee. “Will you live for another day?”

He nodded. “If I can, I will take every day I can have.”

“Then, Your Majesty,” Ifrit told him and offered him his hand, “I offer you my flames.”

 

There was fire in his veins and he let it all go.

Ardyn hissed like an animal, his coat smouldering. His gaze snapped to Ifrit’s still form at the door. “Traitor,” he spoke.

But Ifrit smiled and shook his head.

Prompto climbed on his feet, eyes glowing, blue flames surrounding him. “Astrals have always been loyal to Solheim, Ardyn.”

He ground his teeth together and in the blink of an eye disappeared. Prompto fell back on his knees, gasping for air. In the blink of an eye, Ifrit was on his knees in front of him, reaching for his shoulders. “Your Majesty–“

Prompto shook his head. “It’s just Prompto. Solheim fell, what use would it be to keep titles?”

Ifrit inclined his head. “But Lucis is still standing, so the title of High King still–“

Prompto offered him a soft smile and reached out for his hand, healing magic pulsing. “Are you alright? The scourge touched you pretty bad.”

He laughed. Then he reached for his crown and placed it on Prompto’s head. “If I’m to call you Prompto, call me Iffy. Your family used to call me that before.”

The crown shone, before disappearing into thin air. “Iffy then,” Prompto smiled and Noctis slid to a stop next to him.

“Prom!” he called out hugging him close, tears in his eyes. “Never do anything like that again.”

Ifrit blinked at them and grinned. “Is that the grandson of Lulu?” he asked Bahamut who promptly sighed.

“Can’t you ever stop with the nicknames, Ifrit?” he encountered, but then nodded and added, “He is the grandson of Lucis.”

Ifrit grinned. “And?”

“Yes,” Bahamut answered, “What you’re thinking.”

His eyes sparkled. “That calls for some food,” Ifrit announced with a grin, looking to Bahamut, “Are the kitchens still…?”

“I think they’ll get a heart attack if an Astral suddenly appeared and starts to cook,” Bahamut told him, “See reason for once, Ifrit.”

But Ifrit just crossed his arms. “A few thousand years of no contact and you still have a stick up–”

“Guys,” Prompto called, comfortably half-sitting on Noctis’ lap. “Food is good, fighting is bad.”

Ifrit grinned. “See, I still know the heart of humans.”

Bahamut shook his head. “You just want him to tell Shiva that you’re back to normal.”

He froze, looking around. “Where is Shishi anyway?”

“With the Oracle,” Bahamut told him.

“The Oracle?”

Bahamut sighed. “I forgot how long you didn’t watch. The granddaughter of Nox Fleuret.”

“The healer? In Tenebrae?” he asked and Bahamut nodded. “Why isn’t she with Prompto?”

“She got Prompto away from Niflheim and the experiments in the first place,” he spoke, throwing a gaze to Prompto and Noctis who were watching them. “She got seen and probably returned to her place in Tenebrae so that nobody got suspicious, effectively leaving Prompto in my care.”

Ifrit didn’t look excited. At all. “Well,” he offered after a few moments of silence, “he didn’t starve.”

Bahamut crossed his arms.

“What? You’re terrible with humans.” He rolled his eyes. “You could barely handle anxiety and _he_ was prone to it.”

 

* * *

 

The only thing Prompto wanted was to eat and to sleep. He was sure that Noctis would join him which made everything a thousand times better.

But Regis wanted to talk. Prompto looked at him, in between of two bites, the question running through his head ‘Why had the Infernian called you ‘Your Majesty’?’ He swallowed his bite, but Ifrit placed another plate of mouth-watering food on the table and–

“Prompto’s grandfather back in Solheim’s day used to be the High King of Insomnia, Tenebrae and Niflheim among others, so he’s still His Majesty as far as I’m concerned,” he answered with a soft smile.

Prompto snorted. “Solheim fell and all countries that used to belong to it are now sovereign countries. Ifrit is still too old-fashioned about all of that.”

“So, I should call you ‘Your Majesty’ now?” Regis asked with a smile Prompto know from Noctis – faux innocence. “Since you won’t call me Regis?”

Noctis actually laughed at him.

“No,” Prompto answered, narrowing his eyes. “Alright, Regis it is.”

Regis nodded and crossed his legs. “Thank you for keeping Noctis save, Prompto,” he then told him, “But next time, please keep Clarus and me outside of the wall so we can help you.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Noct would be sad if something happened to you,” he told them.

“I’d also be sad if something happened to you, Prom,” Noctis said and put his hand on his knee. “Never forget that. You’re important to me.”

Ifrit smiled brightly. “Keep telling him that, because if he decides like his grandfather that his death is the best way to avoid a grand scale conflict, I’m going to start a pyre again and nobody but the cursed king wanted that the first time around.”

“Is Chancellor Ardyn the cursed king?” Regis asked him, folding his fingers.

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, “He was the older brother of Lucis Caelum, Lucis’ first king, who was chosen by the crystal after Ardyn tried too hard to be the chosen king and healed the scourge by taking it into his body.”

Ifrit chuckled. “I feel like you have no idea what the crystal is, Prompto,” he said and looked at Bahamut’s indifferent face. “You have no idea what the crystal actually is?” He hesitated and shook his head. “Later then.”

“I’m going to sleep after I ate.”

“We’ve got forever at the rate you’re learning,” Ifrit told him. “Anything else you want to eat?”

“Ehh… No?” Prompto answered, “This is all really amazing, thank you for the food.”

Ifrit shook his head. “The Caelums are paying. Enjoy your food, Prompto.”

He nodded hesitantly, but then looked at Cor. “Do you know if Nyx has some time?”

“Glaive Ulric?” Cor asked, “He should be on guard duty.”

Prompto seemed pensive.

“What’s bothering you?” Regis asked him concerned.

He just shook his head. “I lost a contact and my glasses are at my old home. Just thinking when I’ll actually see clearly again.” He smiled a little. “Just High Schooler problems.”

Regis looked at him appraising. “You have glasses?”

“Eh, I always bothered the doc till he gave me prescriptions for contacts. I hate wearing glasses,” he said, rubbing his neck. “I look–“

“–Pretty cute with them,” Noctis interrupted Prompto. “Like it’s the best part of winter that his contacts act up so much he’s basically forced to wear glasses when staying inside.”

Prompto pouted. “Anyway, I need new contacts, possibly some eye drops and– Has Libertus time?” His gaze was back at Cor.

“I think after today everybody would be willing to run a quick errand for you,” Cor told him, “I know you’re pretty good friends with the Glaives, but I’ll send Monica. His shift only ended an hour ago, he might just sleep.”

“Thanks, Cor,” he told him and pulled his wallet out. “I really don’t like shopping when I can barely see my own hand.” He gave Cor a little card where he had written down his prescription and a brand.

Cor took the card and nodded to Regis. “I’ll put it on the list of necessary expenses,” he said and stood up.

“Wha– I can,” Prompto started, but Regis nodded to Cor.

“Thank you, Cor,” he told him, “I’ll keep the boys here until we are able to talk about the extra security.”

Prompto pouted. “I think I have enough security with two Astrals watching my every step.”

Ifrit looked scandalised. “Your every step? Is that figuratively since you can call us or…?”

“Bahamut is literally always at my side?” Prompto told him, with narrowed eyes.

Ifrit rose an eyebrow. “Bahamut, kids need privacy to develop. What sort of helicopter parent are you?” He ran a hand through his long ashy hair. “I know you’re possessive in your protectiveness, but…”

He looked to Prompto. “Where do you live, Prompto?”

“I was kinda going to move in with Noct tomorrow?” he told him, “We just asked today since my parents want me to move out as soon as possible.”

Ifrit nodded, considering. “That makes everything easier,” he said. “I’ve always hated hiding all the time. When do you usually eat?”

“Iggy usually makes us food…” Prompto mumbled, “You really don’t have to–“

“I love to cook,” Ifrit assured him, “Meals with everybody are some of the few human traditions we enjoyed. Even if we actually don’t need to eat.” He smiled softly, “Shishi always made the dessert. Ice cream and such.”

Prompto looked at Noctis. “I guess we need to use more magic if we get twice the food now.”

He snorted. “I think we be able to handle it.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto sighed content when Noctis’ lips pressed against his forehead. “Home sweet home,” he mumbled and offered him a gentle smile.

“Yeah,” Noctis answered, “Welcome home, Prom.”

He felt Bahamut and Ifrit’s presence close, but not watching him and so he did something he had never done before. He leaned up and gently pressed their lips together. “It’s great to be home, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note about Ifrit. Shiva described him as benevolent in the update and you probably figured what I changed, he was very close to Prompto's family in Solheim, so when he decided that his death was the best way for humanity, Ifrit began to hate humanity because it had taken his friend's life. But Prompto reminds him of the family he has lost, thus Prompto's assurance that he actually wanted to live (with Noctis at his side) made Ifrit decide that he'd give them another try.  
> The nicknames are sorta because people always say fire zodiacs are open and happy go lucky. It makes a nice contrast to Bahamut for now as well.
> 
> I hope you don't hate me now! >.<
> 
> Tell me what you think? Do you still have questions? My ask box is always open! (I usually answer quicker on Tumblr, but try to answer everything here before the next chapter too!)
> 
> Much love  
> Mal


	7. Shiva

The first time Ifrit and Ignis might have clashed in the kitchen went surprisingly well all things considered. It ended in a feast.

Prompto scribbled something down, slightly distracted by the clock, when the bell finally rang. He sighed in relief and Noctis raised an eyebrow. “You know everything that expects us are just council meetings?”

There was a burst of flames and Ifrit stood before them with plates full of food. “Could you move your tables together?”

“Ah, sure!” Prompto answered and shoved his table to Noctis'. “And just for your info, Noct, not for me. I’ve got training all afternoon which is decidedly more fun. I mean it’s basically playing with sand.”

Ifrit grinned as he set the plates on their tables and added, “–and explosions.”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “And explosions,” he agreed. “Thanks, Iffy, looks delicious.”

“Yeah, what Prom said,” Noctis said, “But what is this?”

“Since we’re heading to the Solheimian Astral plane, Iggy and I put together something from Solheim. Do you want to invite the Glaive too?”

Prompto looked at Noctis who shrugged softly. “It’s Nyx today right?” Ifrit nodded and Prompto walked to the window. “It’s lunchtime, Nyx!” he called into the empty schoolyard and stepped back from the window, well aware of the weirded out gazes of his classmates when Nyx suddenly appeared on the windows hill in a blue flash.

“You won’t snitch on me for leaving my position, Highness?” he asked Noctis with an easy grin and Noct rolled his eyes.

“I think with Ifrit and Bahamut lingering around, you being around is just a formality.” There were gasps, Prompto’s smile fell a little, but Nyx put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for inviting me then, Prom,” he told him and Prompto tried to focus on his voice, to ground himself in the sound.

A soft metallic clatter was right beside him. “Did you decide to show yourself too?” he asked before turning around.

Bahamut crossed his arms. “You can see me regardless of whether I show myself or not, Prompto.”

He smiled. “Yeah, but I'm looking less crazy talking to you when everybody else can see you too.”

Bahamut looked at Ifrit with narrowed eyes. Ifrit shook his head and nodded towards the other humans. He sighed.

Prompto easy smile turned into a teasing grin. “You can say what you want, you actually are friends.”

Ifrit took the change of topic, “Not by choice. He and Shishi are getting along, so I was forced into his presence.”

“I wish I could remember her,” he said, “She sounds like a great person–" He blushed deep red. "I-I mean–"

Nyx inclined his head lightly and saved him. “Who are you talking about?”

“Shiva,” Noctis supplied helpfully. “She’s with Luna right now, but she brought Prom to Insomnia before that.”

Nyx half smiled. “What one Astral that doesn’t hang with Prom?”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop it, Luna needs somebody on her side and Pryna and Umbra just aren’t enough as long as Ravus blames the crown for Sylva’s death.” He nudges Nyx’ side. “Let’s eat. I’m really hungry, do you know what sort of hellish training these two put one through?”

Nyx smiled and pulled him into a half-hug. “Well, enough that you can beat Prince Noctis’ shield in a one-on-one training fight.”

Prompto buried his face in his hands. “Don’t remind me… that was just once anyway... Gladio invited me to train the new cadets and Cor backed him up. Regis wants me at the court all weekend and I know I'm just going to want to sleep after training.”

Noctis snorted. “Though being royal, Prom, isn’t it?”

“All that’s left is sand, Noctis,” he told him, “What is royal blood worth if there is nobody left to protect?”

“Ifrit always tells you that’s wrong,” Noctis argued softly. “You’re protecting Insomnia with everything you have and Lucis is _there_. Dad listens to you more than to anyone else.”

“No pressure at all, Noct,” he said and dropped down into his chair. “But I promised you, ever at your side, right?”

“At the things, this is going, It’s me who’s ever at _your_ side,” Noctis responded and took his hand. “We’re going to beat the cursed king and restore Eos for sure.”

Nyx pulled a chair over to them. “Don’t pull Prompto into your adventures, Prince Nocti–“

“It really sucks that you insist on using my title, but won’t ever use Prompto’s even though he’s crowned and I’m just a crown prince,” he pouted softly.

Nyx’ eyes widened. “When?”

“Urgh,” Prompto mumbled, “Iffy kinda sprung that on me as soon as we settled that I didn’t want to die. I don’t think it has meaning. Lucis runs on its own, it doesn’t need me butting into decisions.”

“You mean, besides the Old Wall?” Nyx asked, “Thanks for that by the way.”

“And what about the immigrant problem dad struggled with?” Noctis added before Prompto could even open his mouth. “You talked with him once before a council meeting and look, everything smoothed out in weeks.”

Prompto raised his eyebrows. “Don’t say problem, dude, I wasn’t born in Insomnia either and I don’t see you having a problem with me.”

Noctis bit his lip. “Sorry, Prom.”

“So,” Nyx concluded, leaning a little over the table, “It’s Your Majesty now?”

“Fuck no, Nyx,” Prompto told him. “Why?”

“I want to have a shot as palace guard at your place after you restored it,” he answered with a grin. “I’ve seen pictures of Solheim as a kid and it always looked like a dream.”

Prompto smiled gently. “It really was a dream. The buildings gleamed in the sun and the crystals shone brightly.”

Nyx nodded. “So there really was more than one crystal?”

“What?!” Noctis asked before Prompto even had time to open his mouth. “There were more crystals?”

“Yeah!” Prompto answered with a bright smile. “Of course there were. Your family were dear friends, but not all that special until Lucis.” His eyes sparkled and then lost all their life.

Ifrit caught Prompto’s falling body. “Vision,” he mumbled and brushed a stray lock from Prompto’s face.

“Ifrit,” Bahamut started, but Ifrit interrupted.

“No, he’s still not old enough for unsupervised visions,” he said. “I’m helping.” With just these words, his hands started glowing with formless red energy.

Bahamut gritted his teeth. “You’re waking everybody up.”

He half grinned. “I’m already the traitor, what’s one more overstepping of my boundaries?”

Barely seconds later the temperature dropped. Noctis’ gaze strayed from Prompto who he hoped was in good hands. Their classmates seemed scared, huddled into a corner, whispering, shirking when snow started falling and everything froze over.

“Shiva,” Bahamut spoke, “Pleasure having you here.”

“The pleasure is mine, Bahamut,” she answered as her body took form. Her gaze settled on Ifrit and stayed there. “A crystal’s heart can still mend all.”

Bahamut nodded once. “As easy as it can break it all.”

Prompto’s eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. “Hey,” Ifrit greeted him, “Do you want to share?”

“I don’t feel like a bus drove me over,” Prompto mumbled and looked at his hands.

Ifrit nodded. “I regulated the magic flow in your body. I’m glad it helped, Prompto.” He closed his eyes and heard a muffled noise.

 

* * *

 

Prompto pulled his legs to his chest.

While Noctis’ arm around his shoulders was comforting, his stomach was cramping uncomfortably. Even Shiva’s gentle, but cold healing touch couldn’t take it – his worry – away.

Only when Ifrit’s eyes opened again, he felt his mood lift. “How are you?” he asked immediately and dropped next to the bed, reaching out to his friend.

Ifrit reached out to ruffle his hair. “I’m fine, just don’t expect me to train you today, that’s all on Bahamut.” He groaned slightly as he sat up. “How do you humans survive with so many places that can hurt?”

“You should stay in bed,” Shiva told him, “You did well even if you woke everybody up. Destiny will be set in motion quicker than–“

“Prompto isn’t ready,” Ifrit responded and planted his feet on the ground. “I love you dearly, Shishi, but I’ll wake Eos before sending him out against an impossible foe.”

“You’re still as hot-headed as ever,” she told him and pushed him back on the bed. “He isn’t a child.”

Ifrit narrowed his eyes. “He isn’t ready, Shishi. Prompto is barely able to–“

She shook his head. “Because the time isn’t ready.” She waved her hand in front of Ifrit’s eyes and he fell back on the bed.

“He’s going to be annoyed when he wakes up,” Bahamut mentioned.

Shiva nodded. “But he will be fully restored. To ease his worries I shall train Prompto for the day.”

Bahamut nodded. “He’s in your hands then, Shiva. I will stay here.”

“I thank you, Bahamut.” Her gaze dropped back to Prompto and she offered her hand. “Let’s not waste the day.”

“What’s with Iffy?” he asked instead of agreeing, surprising himself. “Why is he… Why are you here?”

Shiva lingered for a moment. “Ifrit protected you from the backlash of the vision,” she explained, “while disregarding his own abilities and thus calling upon the Astrals.”

Prompto bit his lip. “He’ll be fine, right?”

“Of course,” she promised, “Only an Astral can annihilate an Astral.”

Noctis put his hand on Prompto’s knee. “You know you don’t have to train today, right?” he asked and leaned close. “You’re exhausted already.”

Prompto shook his head. “Ifrit gave everything to shield me,” he mumbled, “I’ll see you tonight, Noct.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto dropped into Noctis’ bed like a stone and Noctis opened his eyes. “Welcome back…” he mumbled and Prompto wordlessly snuggled close to him. Noctis chose not to say anything about how cold Prompto was.

 

* * *

 

He heard Noctis soft laugh. “–right, he really doesn’t look like… Did you wake up, Prom?”

His eyes fluttered and he immediately closed them again. “Urgh…”

“What did Shiva do to you?” Ifrit asked, sounding clearly amused.

Prompto cracked one eye open and pressed his face into Noctis’ hip. “How late is it?” he eventually muttered.

“Late enough to just stay in bed for the rest of the day,” Noctis answered and brushed stray hairs from his face. “We can finish our homework tomorrow.”

Prompto smiled softly. “I love you Noct, you’re just the bestest.”

There was a soft chuckle and then Regis’ voice. “Young love,” he sighed softly. “I’m glad you’re just sleepy, Prompto, we were a little worried.”

Prompto’s cheeks turned deep red and he sat slowly up. “ _Regis_ … Hi?”

“Good afternoon,” the king responded. “I just came to fill Noctis in on the council session you both missed. I apologize if our talk woke you up. Are you feeling better?”

Prompto shrugged softly. “I’m still tired. It seemed like Shiva tried to cram every lesson I should learn in the few hours last night.” He half-smiled when his gaze landed on Ifrit. “It felt so much longer than it possibly could have been, but at least Ifrit is feeling better and I’m almost half awake too.”

Ifrit just looked at him for a few moments. “I’m almost sure, Shiva actually stopped time there to have more time to train you, she was rather eager to return to young Luna.”

He nodded. “Cool, so where’s Bahamut?”

Ifrit shrugged. “Nowhere in particular, just checking on the crystal for a bit.” He smiled softly. “Thanks for worrying about me, but be certain, that I know the consequences of my actions by now.”

Prompto laughed softly. “I’m an anxious mess, Iffy. I cannot not worry.”

He snorted softly. “I am well aware, Prompto,” he answered and sat down on the bed next to the teens. “I don’t regret bringing myself in danger like that. Your health is more important than my safety.”

Prompto looked up at him and shook his head. “I can’t agree with that.”

“You don’t have to agree,” Ifrit disagreed, “That’s my decision.”

Before Prompto could respond, Pryna decided to jump on the bed with a happy bark and snuggled into Prompto. “Baby girl!” he greeted her and sat up, “How are you?”

She licked Prompto’s cheek and the notebook fell on the bed. He hugged her tightly once before he opened Luna’s letter.

“ _Dear Prom_ ,” she had started.

“ _I hope you got to rest, Shiva’s training can be exhausting. Even if Shiva doesn’t agree, I feel thankful that Ifrit helped you with the vision. On the other hand, it seemed to have woken the Astrals like she and Bahamut feared it would. The news speak of earthquakes at the Disc of Cauthess, floods in Altissa and storms in the Duscae region. The empire is vehemently disagreeing that it has any correlation with the Astrals, but I think they are as aware of the truth as I am._

_I’m not yet sure what I can do, but rest assured that I will act soon. Please stay safe, Prom, and **don’t** decide to do anything on your own._

_Yours, Luna”_

Prompto sighed softly and Pryna whined at his distress.

“It’s not your fault, Prompto,” Noctis said and hugged him. “It’s not anybody’s fault.”

Prompto wished he could believe him. But he really couldn’t.

From the way Noctis squeezed him – Prompto figured – Noctis knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual and my I've also found more mistakes than usual. (I blame exam hell!!) But I hope you still enjoyed it!


	8. Gladiolus

Prompto looked down at the hoodie in his lap. His fingertips ran over the red seams that ended in intricate ice blue stitching.

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. The magic underneath his skin was crawling as if begging to be let free. But Prompto couldn’t allow it. Not when his heart was beating like he was running a marathon. He counted to seven and then breathed out for ten seconds.

And again.

He forced his hands to stop shaking and slipped the hoodie on. Magic still running wild.

There was no time for a panic attack now.

 

* * *

 

Noctis’ gaze snapped to him as soon as he stepped through the door, looking like he desperately wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Regis offered him a soft smile when he sat down next to him. “I’m glad you could make it, Your Majesty.”

Prompto nodded softly. “You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” he answered and he looked at the advisors seated around the table. “Neither Shiva nor Lady Lunafreya have any information what the Empire is going to attempt. The only Astrals within my reach are Ramuh and Titan. I wouldn’t dare to travel to Altissia while it’s under Niflheim’s control. But with the Old Wall defending Lucis, it is safe enough for me to leave Insomnia. I can only pray that Leviathan will not drown Altissia.”

Regis mouth turned into a grim line. “I cannot tell you not to leave. However, you will not leave alone.”

Prompto smiled oddly. “I’m never alone in the first place, Your Majesty, but I will agree to your terms if only to speed the process along.” He pressed his hands on the table. “Thank you for understanding.”

“You’re quite welcome,” he answered, “Please take my word that none of this is your fault.”

Prompto smiled oddly. “Nobody blames me, but it is still my responsibility.”

“Prompto,” Cor called for his attention, “Just because you’re an Oracle, you are not responsible for saving all of Eos. I don’t see Lady Lunafreya risking her life in the same way you’re risking yours.”

He ground his teeth. “I see her and Noct giving their lives,” he answered, “And that is a future I do not want to see come pass.”

Regis looked at him softly. “Noctis, would you mind escorting Prompto home?”

“Of course not,” he answered too quickly.

But Prompto didn’t mind. Something about going home sounded too enticing to be left a mere promise.

 

* * *

 

Noctis pulled him close, so close it was almost uncomfortable. But the pressure put Prompto at ease. “I can’t imagine how it is,” Noctis mumbled. “I see you and think about everything I want to do with you, everything I wish for the future and you… see us fall apart.”

Prompto shook his head and buried his face in Noctis’ neck. “I don’t see us fall apart. I see me ever at your side, but I also see you being forced to marry someone you don’t love by Niflheim and I see everybody getting hurt and dying.” He sighed softly. “But if fate means that you need to marry someone else, we can’t be meant for each other. Just… as long as I’m at your side, I don’t mind.”

His hand ran gently through Prompto’s golden hair. Calming. “That’s the first time you told me about your visions,” he mumbled softly. “We all knew they had to be terrifying, but you never really talk about them.”

“I almost had a panic attack just thinking about what to say at the council,” Prompto told him and shook his head. “I’m actually pretty sure I had one, but this is important. You're not ready for your trials yet and it was because of my the timing was changed from what I saw–“

Noctis grinned softly. “That means your vision is no longer relevant, doesn’t it?”

Prompto snorted softly. “Yeah, I won’t go on that road trip as your Crownsguard anymore.”

“Crownsguard?” Noctis mumbled and pressed a soft kiss on Prompto’s cheek. “Then your vision hasn’t been relevant in some time. Dad knows we’re dating and people are forced to resign from the Crownsguard if they have or had a relationship with someone from my family.”

“But Cor calls me–“

“Honorary Crownsguard, because you will never join them even though he’d love to have you join.” Noctis grinned. “This actually gives me so much hope. I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Prompto was silent for a moment. “Maybe that’s true, but Ardyn is still existing and my father is as well, so it’s still partly relevant.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Can I just enjoy your company for tonight, Noct?”

He snorted softly. “Of course, Prom.”

 

* * *

 

 Prompto was glad it was a private ordeal. “Take care of yourself, Prompto,” Regis told him, “We’ll miss you dearly.” He was glad for the warmth Regis hand provided on his shoulder.

He offered Regis a soft smile. “I’ll miss everybody too. I’ll definitely take some pictures!”

Noctis grinned at him. “Sounds great, Prom. I’ll call you every evening.” He pulled Prompto away from his father and into a tight hug. “I’ll take notes for you too, but I won’t make them as aesthetic.”

“Thanks, Noct,” he grinned and hugged back fiercely, before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Stay safe and when Ardyn gets through my new improved shields, hide away till he gets bored of looking for you.”

Noctis laughed softly. “I doubt he’ll find a way through your shielding,” he told him, “I love you, Prom. But please take care of yourself too and don’t always only think about other people. I’ll borrow you my shield even, so come back soon.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Gladio is joining you,” Noctis answered and pressed a quick kiss on Prompto’s lips. “Astrals, I don’t want you to go.”

Prompto put his hand on his cheek. “I’ll take Astrals with me. Don’t worry, Noct. I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned his forehead against Noctis’. “I promise I’ll do my best to be back as soon as possible.”

“I’ll do my best to keep the flat clean,” Noctis promised, taking a deep breath and Prompto cracked a smile.

“Now, I’m glad you’re borrowing my Gladio and not Iggy. I love you, so I wouldn’t want you to starve.”

“Hey, you can’t cook either!” Noctis complained, “And we had a moment–“

Prompto kissed him again. “Yeah, but I can cook enough that the kitchen survives. I’ll be off then. I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Prompto slipped into the sleek car, looking back to Noctis who now looked so lost.

Gladio put his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon Prom, you’ll survive a while without the princess.”

He took a shaky breath and pulled his leg to his chest. “I guess…”

 

* * *

 

Prompto looked up from his phone at the fire and sighed. “Missing the princess that badly?” Gladio asked with a soft grin and sat down in the chair next to him.

“Kinda,” he agreed, “And I know everybody is going to tell me I wouldn’t have needed to do this, but I can’t risk anything with Noct’s life on the line.” The fire crackled and sparks flew, but his gaze never strayed. “It’s weird how I always thought we would only go on this trip for Noctis’ trials in a few years. Everything about this seems wrong, but considering that I hope the prophecy is wrong, maybe this is right and–”

“Stop thinking there for a second, Prom,” Gladio interrupted him. “Didn’t you say Oracles know everything?”

Prompto chuckled softly and shook his head. “That was an obvious lie. Like I know your book tastes or that Iris is crushing on Noct, but that’s because I know one way how this scenario can play out. One scenario where Noct and I only got friends in High School, where I joined the Crownsguard, where we left with Iggy and Noct for Noct’s marriage in Altissia.” He swallowed. “One that ends with Luna being killed by Ardyn, eternal nights and Noctis giving his life in order to restore days.” Prompto pulled his legs to his chest and looked at Gladio’s shocked expression for the first time. “I never want that to play out, but I changed so much, that I speed some things along and neither Luna nor I know where this might end.”

But then Gladio crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I think this is the most you’ve ever talked about your visions to anyone besides Lady Lunafreya.”

“I… probably,” Prompto affirmed. “I just… it makes me anxious. Not knowing what the Empire is planning and _everything_. Some days I want to know what tomorrow brings even though I know I should be happy that the sun will _probably_ shine.”

Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair. “I think it’s fine to be anxious, that also means you’re looking forward to, well maybe not tomorrow, but to whenever you can be as normal as you can be as High King of Insomnia.” He smiled at him. “The way I see it, you’re being too anxious again because this time the princess will probably marry in Insomnia too which is actually kind of annoying seeing how a completely fine road trip to Altissia isn’t going to happen.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Marry in Insomnia…?” He flinched before Gladio even saw the flickering flames in open space. “You almost gave me a heart attack, Iffy,” Prompto told him.

Ifrit just looked at him for a moment. “Unball yourself, Prompto. Whatever is giving you anxiety isn’t worth it right now, Ignis sends best wishes and your favourite food. Afterwards, you’ll have a good night rest and then in the morning we can do something against the logical anxiety in your bones.”

Bahamut crossed his arms when he appeared next to Prompto’s chair. “Aren’t you the one who understands humans?”

“I do,” Ifrit answered. “But you didn’t just sit in their flat with Noct begging me for an hour straight to take him here. So excuse me if I’m a tiny bit annoyed.” He forced a smile that made Prompto laugh. “Glad to be of some form of entertainment. Noct asked me to tell you that he misses you already. If long distance teleporting wasn’t that taxing on mortals, I would have taken him along.” He put the big plate on the table. “And Iggy tells you not to worry too much because he had a feeling you would be sitting here drowning in anxiety.”

Bahamut inclined his head. “Last time I saw you this annoyed, we had the whole crystal incident with Lulu.”

“We are not talking about the crystal incident,” Ifrit snapped. Prompto looked at Gladio who looked as questioning. “No, Prompto, for all that it’s worth, we are not talking about the crystal incident or I’m effectively moving to Tenebrae and play messenger with Shishi.”

“That doesn’t sound much like a punishment,” Prompto mentioned and Bahamut put his hands on his shoulders. “Spending time with your girlfriend in the–“

“He hates playing messenger for anybody,” he answered for him, “For anybody else than your family that is. Only thinking of being a messenger for the others will probably make him burn to ashes in annoyance.”

Prompto blinked. “I’m not asking then,” he said and took a plate. “Thank you for the food.”

Ifrit smiled a true smile this time. “You’re welcome, Prompto. You shouldn’t worry so much about Titan and Ramuh, you already know what their tests entail if Bahamut spoke the truth about your situation.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know?”

He nodded. “Shishi knows as well.” His gaze dropped to the ground. “It might be better not to tell anyone but us Astrals more than the bare minimum. Eos doesn’t have power over you like she has over the humans.” Prompto felt like his stomach twisted at his words and Ifrit bit on his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Prompto shook his head. “I understand.”

“Keeping secrets from the princess, are we?” Gladio joked when he realized they weren’t going to continue their talk. “Does that count as blackmail even though I don’t know the secret either?”

He snorted. “I think,” Prompto then answered, “Noct already accepted that there are things I can’t tell him. But nice try, Gladio.”

Gladio’s eyes twinkled when he pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Was worth a try, kid.”

Prompto could hear Ifrit choke on his laughter.

 

* * *

 

 Prompto was amused by the fact that Nyx was not a morning person. Not like him or Gladio at least. He hummed contently when he slipped on his running shoes. “Ready?” he asked him.

“I was born ready,” Gladio answered and stretched his arms.

Prompto cracked a brilliant smile and gave him thumbs up. “Can’t believe we never went on a morning run together!”

“Try to keep up, blondie!” He clapped Prompto on the back and started running, but Prompto just laughed and caught up with him.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was still smiling brightly when he dropped on the chair next to Nyx and grabbed food. “Good morning!” he greeted him.

“Morning,” Nyx responded and nudged his shoulder. “Are you going to run every morning?”

“Probably when I can,” he answered after swallowing, “Gladio is taking a shower, I used my best puppy eyes to get the first shower.”

Nyx blinked. “You could have pulled rank.”

“Eh… no, Gladio is Noct’s friend and you don’t pull rank on friends,” he said, “Besides, it’s weird to think of that, I’m not… really a High King. Most of the time, I don’t even feel like an Oracle.”

He ruffled Prompto’s wet hair. “I don’t know Lady Lunafreya, but from what I know you’re a good Oracle and you will be a brilliant king, whenever you’re ready for it.”

Prompto offered him a soft smile. “Thanks, Nyx.”

Gladio dropped on the other chair next to Prompto. “Nyx is right. You’d be a better king than the princess at least.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Give Noct a little more time to grow up and he’ll be the best king there will be for Insomnia.” He looked at his plate, remembering the last time he had seen Noctis in the other time. “He is the Chosen King after all.” He took a shaky breath and looked straight at Gladio. “I believe in Noct.”

“Oh, your heart is speaking,” he teased, “young love-“

“Be quiet,” Prompto mumbled a swatted his hand away. “I love him, yes, but my confidence in him has nothing to do with my love for him.”

Nyx leaned a little forward. “Are you blushing, Prom?”

And his face burned in embarrassment.

Gladio high fived Nyx over Prompto’s head.

 

* * *

 

Prompto closed his eyes and could vividly imagine being on the roof with Noctis. “–and then he seriously asked how long you were going to be sick Prom,” he told him, the amusement so clear in his voice, Prompto imagined his smile without trying. “And I was like, Prompto is out to forge a covenant with Ramuh and Titan, so he should be well on his way to Galdin Quai already and he just – just stared at me, dude, like I had just grown two horns, so I just took out dad’s written excuse for your absence and, I swear, he side-eyed me the entire lesson.”

Prompto snorted softly. “Too bad you can’t be here, I’m sure Galdin Quai has nice fishing spots that make up for the one night camping at the heaven.”

Noctis was silent for a moment. “When you’re there… You can take me anywhere and I won’t complain.”

Prompto felt his face flush and his heart beat faster. “Same! I feel the same, Noct. So when this world is at peace let’s get invited to all the boring celebrations all over the world and see it for ourselves!”

He laughed. “I’m looking forward to that. But don’t tell Iggy I said that because otherwise, he’ll start too early to make us suits and everything.”

Prompto chuckled softly. “True, but I might need new casual shirts when I’m back in Insomnia since mine really start to–“

“There is one store I’ve been dying to take you and since dad gave you a credit card too, you can’t even complain about the prices. You have awesome timing, Prom.”

“What sort of store…?” he asked, narrowing his eyebrows, “I might have an allowance now, but I’m not going to pay a crazy amount of money for clothes I could get 20 times cheaper at another store.”

Noctis made a soft noise. “Good thing it’s worth the money,” he said, “And if you don’t want to spend the money, I will.” There was the school bell. “I’ll call you in 90 minutes. I love you, take care.”

“I love you too,” he answered and heard the soft beeping on the other side and opened his eyes. There was already the ocean visible at the horizon, shimmering like the stars in the night sky. But Prompto had no desire to look at the beauty before him and closed his eyes.

“We’ll be heading home soon,” Gladio told him, but for Prompto the words sounded meaningless.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was staring at the horizon. Even though the warm sun was shining down on him, he felt cold. Gladio’s hand clasped his shoulder. “Nyx is checking us in for the night, we’ll leave for Angelgard tomorrow if you’re up for it.”

Prompto nodded slightly. “Sorry that I’m being weird,” he told him slowly. “I know you and Nyx are away from home too and I don’t really know why I’m like this.”

Gladio sighed. “Nyx wanted to travel with you and yes, Noct might have asked me, to be your shield for this journey, but he left me a choice. You made it pretty clear that you don’t think you have a choice. Astrals, Iggy praised how well you do in school and you’re willingly skipping it for at least a week, possibly two. I’m not even starting with Noct.” He pulled him into a one-armed hug. “But for what it’s worth, you can rely on me.”

Prompto closed his eyes and leaned on him.

“Also you were wrong with something else you saw in your vision. Iris isn’t crushing on Noct.”

He opened his eyes again. “Huh?”

“I know that pretty well,” he told him, “But who she is crushing on is a promise between siblings.” He winked at him and Prompto’s heart clenched a little.

But then he shook his head and smiled at him. “How does it feel to have an actual family? In my vision, it was always just you, Noct and Iggy. My family has never really been around either.” He shrugged. “Sorry, that’s a weird question.”

Gladio pulled him a little closer. “Family is somewhere you feel safe and taken care of… if you feel that way with us, I’m honoured.”

There was someone approaching, heavy boots and even breathing. Prompto leaned for a moment into Gladio’s hug before he turned around. “Everything alright, Nyx?” he asked him.

Nyx nodded. “Of course. The rooms are ready for the night and we have a dinner reservation tonight. It’s a good thing we’re only heading to Anglegard through, Niflheim stopped fairies going to Altissia.”

Prompto nodded quickly. “That was almost expected,” he mumbled and then shrugged before offering him a brilliant smile. “Thank you for coming on this journey, Nyx. I really appreciate it.”

He looked almost embarrassed. “You know, my sister would kill me if anything happened to you because I didn’t try to help. She also told me to finally drag you to ours for a dinner after this. You never came for a visit.”

He raised his hands. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. But I just was at Noct’s like literally all the time. And Iggy tries to get Noct to eat veggies, so he and Iffy accidentally make my favourite foods all the time.”

“I don’t think that is accidental,” Gladio mused, “I think he hopes it’ll motivate Noct to try them and from what I’ve heard of Ifrit, he tries to spoil you rotten.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Do you think, I care about the reason? I love Noct to death, but sometimes I risked fights with my parents because I stayed outside too long just so I could eat with them. Well, before they told me to move out as soon as possible.” His smile fell slightly. “Anyway, I’ll come over soon. Just tell me the date.”

Nyx nodded softly. “Give me your number later, so I can text you when we’re back in Insomnia.”

“Sure thing!”

 

* * *

 

Falling into a freshly made bed after a warm shower and an even warmer meal was definitely something Prompto could appreciate. So he snapped a quick selfie and sent it to Noctis. “ _Wish you were here…_ ” he added without thinking, “ _It’s weird to sleep alone._ ”

The answer came almost immediately. “ _Same, u nerd. Even if we talked all day on the phone it’s not enough. This week will be agony.”_ He could see how Noctis was writing, but it took a few more moments until a simple “ _I miss you_ ” was sent to him.

“ _We’ll be heading to Angelgard tomorrow, hopefully, Ramuh is still there even though the storms are raging in the entire region of Duscae. As soon as that covenant is forged I’m almost on my way back home!”_ He hit sent and turned on his side. His glasses uncomfortably pressing against his temple. “ _I think if I called you, I would cry.”_

He didn’t know what else to write, but Noctis understood. “ _I love you too.”_

Prompto bit his cheek. _“I love you more”_ he joked slightly, “ _Sweet dreams! ♡”_

_“You too!”_

He dropped his mobile phone on the bed beside him and sighed softly. Suddenly he sat up and looked the door. Was that just– ~~Someone~~ Something scratched again against the glass. He tapped out of the bed and pulled the curtain away. Then he fell to his knees and opened the door. "Pryna!" he greeted her grinning as she jumped at him with a wagging tail. "Hey there buddy, do you have a message for me?"

Nyx stepped into his room with narrowed eyes. "Everything alright, Prompto?" he asked.

"Yeah," Prompto answered, Pryna barked happily at him. "Just a message from Luna."

He nodded softly. "Can you close the door again? It's..."

He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Prompto had the door closed again and closed the curtain. "Of course. Go back to bed, Nyx," he told him. "Sleep well."

"You too," Nyx answered, "Call if you need anything."

Prompto nodded with a smile. "I will."

By the time Nyx had closed the door, Pryna jumped onto his bed, the worn notebook almost falling out of her collar when she rolled onto her side. He snuggled next to her and turned the light on. "Let's see what Luna writes," he mumbled softly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late this month because papers and exams, but I hope it's still a nice chapter! I decided that if my life is made of stress and anxiety, I'll take it a little slower with this chapter.  
> Next week I'll be having a language competence test in English and I hope I'll get B2 so I can take all the cool English seminaries my uni offers. But I'm so nervous? I know I am good, but am I good enough? This isn't school after all (and I've been out of school for a few years now too).  
> The anxiety never ends. I'll try to prepare by writing more since there isn't anything else to do (they actually tell you that there is no way to prepare, way to make me even more nervous. Yey).  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! It's all worked out in my head, but writing it down is a completely different story.  
> And if you like this, you can also check out dudettemal.tumblr.com because that's where I update everything first and there is an ask box for requests and writing prompts!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal <3


End file.
